Anonymous
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: Love is just an illusion created through the hot blood of sexual attraction. Once the blood cools, the illusion is broken and reveals itself as such. Hearts of love don't exist, therefore can not be broken. Right? Genesis/Sephiroth
1. What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You

Good morrow fellow FF VII lovers. I bring you grand tidings from the world of Dragonite aka my brain. I've been itching to write a Crisis Core themed story since I finished the game (back in March) and I finally produced something I believe is worth your time.

So sit back, relax, and enjoy as **Genesis' POV** take your through his rediscovery of love. _DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A PRECIOUS REVIEW_!! Those are what keep me going :3

* * *

Chapter 1: What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You  
_warning:_ adult themes

* * *

They say that people who are afraid of commitment are irresponsible and don't accept reality for what it is; that they're too wrapped up in themselves to care about someone else.

But what if that was just the opposite?

What if that person has been exposed to the hardships of other relationships and other people who've had their hearts broken in that everlasting pursuit of true love? What if that person, not willing to stay with one person, is wise enough to know that it'll never be 'happily ever after' and avoids the possibility of heartbreak all together?

I'd like to think of this as being smart and realistic, probably even cynical, but to each their own.

Besides, when you throw away the cultural norm that says you **must** stay with one person for the rest of your life, many many possibilities open up for you.

Multiple partners, different lifestyles, spontaneous whims; you never have a boring weekend when there's no labels between you and that person.

And this can be taken to a friendship –or even stranger- level.

For example, have you ever sat down at a train or a bus station and started to happily chat with someone you didn't know? You speak of anything and everything as if you were old friends, and the said new acquaintance leaves. You will never see that person again, but for some reason, you could speak your mind, knowing that information. When there's no background –no history- known between two people, you don't lie… you don't restrain yourself.

You can be truly you without judgment or worry of what they'll think.

It's not as if you'll spend the rest of your life with them. Why be someone you're not to do something silly like impress them or tickle their fancy?

No… when you have anonymity… it's a weight of worry lifting off your shoulders to be yourself without the chains of commitment slowing you down.

When you go out with someone you've never met, it can be the most exciting and arousing feeling one could ever experience. It's as you're being touched by a mysterious stranger –a bad guy- and all he wants to do is make your wildest dreams come true for one night.

Such a thrill does not go unnoticed by me and I make it a point to absorb that adrenaline rush every time I lay with my next partner.

It's that rush that keeps me going after I've tolled away at my slightly over-demanding job as a SOLDIER in the most powerful monopoly on the planet; ShinRa company.

Having the status of SOLDIER isn't as luxurious as those looking from the outside may think. Since we're the most powerful of ShinRa's lapdogs, we're the last resort when it comes to mission support. When we're not killing, we're teaching the next generation how to kill in special camps and go half around the world to teach about ground patrolling and mako reactor workings.

It takes a lot of out a SOLDIER such as myself; I have to constantly put on a front of politeness, sternness, and authority (although I have to say that my aura is already soaked in some of these qualities).

I have to be an example of responsibility that is acceptable to the general public of what a SOLIDER should be. I'm sure that Lazard wouldn't find my non-monogyny ways an admirable trait to pass onto the lower ranks of SOLDIER and the infantry men.

Even so… being surrounded by so many handsome and genetically enhanced men on a daily basis is enough to drive me to the streets at night for something to calm that ache in my lower pelvis.

And if there was such a man that pulled at my inner self more and more, it's non other than the great General himself, Sephiroth.

Just the thought of his name gives me the needed visual of that leather clad battle machine: tall stature, carved upper body, slender face, shocking eyes, Wutanese silk hair. Such a man I would have seduced and been on my way a long time ago… if not for his horrible attitude and anti-social behavior.

Sephiroth's sexiness is countered by his complete lack of noticing sex appeal.

The man's a brick when it comes to sexual matters, making me ponder if he was even born with a penis. And I'm not saying the man doesn't know where babies come from –he can explain reproduction down to the act of fertilization- but I'm sure he wouldn't know what to do if a woman flashed her breasts or a man grabbed his crotch in front of him.

In fact, I'm sure he'd kill them both and be on his marry way… which is another reason why I've not made any advances on him. He's a cut-throat SOLDIER who's married to his work and nothing else. But I won't lie:

A much more sex-savvy Sephiroth forever haunts my dreams and clutches onto my list of men-I-want-to-bang-before-I-hit-30.

But as stated before, the fact that I know this man personally makes him that much more distant from my conscious thoughts. He knows too much about me… the thrill of anonymity would be missing.

But its Sephiroth's physical attractiveness and my fantasies of him that is the bulk of my sexual frustrations. Every time I'm forced to be in his presence for the day, my need for touch by a different man is increased. But it's Sephiroth from which I learned the harsh reality that love does not exist.

If there one thing I love more than the high of anonymity, it's my dear best friend, Angeal.

I've known him since childhood and we've been together since. He's the only man in my life of which I have no sexual attraction for and have a respect that outweighs all others. I mean, he even puts up with my man-to-man ways and accepts me for me. And since he's older than me by a few months, I've always kinda looked up to him for guidance… like a big brother.

He's the only man of which I can truly say I love in the sense of family.

Unfortunately, Angeal, like many others in SOLDIERs, was snared in Sephiroth's aura.

He was one of the few men who could actually talk to Sephiroth one of one without being put off by unresponsiveness, zero eye contact, and overall stubbornness. I dare say that it was Sephiroth's negative traits that drew a kind soul like Angeal to him.

And like a kind soul, he was stepped on, taken advantage of.

He came to my apartment one hazy hot evening, his eyes covered by his unusually messy hair. I immediately brought him inside and gave him his favorite drink; iced coffee.

He sat there for what seemed like hours until he shed a tear. It was a manly tear with no fuss and no sobbing.

Just a gentle tear that fell into his iced coffee. It was followed by a solemn and deep voice that seemed steady but I could hear every piece of broken glass in his tone:

"I now completely understand why you're reluctant to fall in love."

I didn't get the whole story from him until the next morning when he had calmed down a little.

Apparently, Sephiroth mistook Angeal's affections for that of material possession and treated Angeal as such.

Not sure who was bottom and who was top (Angeal most likely pitched), but whatever Sephiroth had said to him after the deed was done was more damaging to Angeal than any wound he received on the battlefield. Angeal hasn't told me what he said to this day; it's probably too damaging for him and he –in a true Angeal-style- doesn't dwell on things beyond his control.

And he's even moved onto another beloved, a 3rd class SOLDIER named Zack who's made him very happy. I'm happy for him, but it hasn't changed my mind about love.

It's because of men like Sephiroth that I know love doesn't really exist

There's only anonymity and there's only lust.

But it's men like Sephiroth that continue to get me hot and bothered for more. I hate him… yet I lust over him. If only I knew nothing about him. If only I met him walking down the street and said hello to spark conversation. If only I knew him as a handsome man sitting in a restaurant, and not the pompous General of the ShinRa SOLDIER army.

Maybe… things would be different.


	2. Fetish of Anonymity

_Chapter 2: The Fetish of Anonymity_  
Genesis POV

* * *

As stated before, I've established a sort of… delight for sleeping with men that I've only known for a short period of time before bouncing to the next. The loose chain around my neck –the freedom of no leash- is invigorating. You could even say that I have a… fetish for this type of thing. Basically the game goes:

_"You're hot, I'm hot, we know we're both hot, let's screw, no strings attached and we go on with our lives the next afternoon."_

I make it a point, however, to lay with men with the same thought process as me. Never shall I pull someone along for a ride only to dump their –probably well placed- feelings in a notch on my belt.

No… I never do that. In fact, to make sure I never run across this problem, I make frequent stops to a specialized club for one-nighters like me. It's a uni-sex club for only those with the highest dollar and called 'the Silver Elite'.

It's a simple process; there are raised platforms all over the clubs with seats surrounding them. Those with an interest in the person that's standing on top of the platform bids the highest number and they're allowed to have their one night stand.

Sometimes the men and women in question are blindfolded by request; they want to keep their partners are mysterious as possible, right down to what they look like.

VIPs and long-term patrons, such as myself, need not worry about betting our way into bed. We're allowed two options. We COULD bet on whom we wish to lay with for the night or we could simply choose and pay afterward. I prefer to bid; it so much more fun to watch my potential partner work for his gil…

But tonight, I do not choose this option; I'm not in the mood to pay in order to get my fix. I only go to the Silver Elite to a guaranteed fix. No… tonight, I was a bit more, and when I want something more, then I make sure to go to a club or bar that I've never heard of before and dress completely different than the night before.

This way, no one dares recognize me.

Slipping my way inside after persuading the bouncer to let me in free, I look around for any potential, making sure that my energy won't be wasted. Sure enough, there are many many people here just itching to get their fix. Walking through the masses, I take a usual seat in a booth that's not too shaded with darkness, but just enough to let others see the best sides of me; my slender legs, my skin, and of course my face.

It's not long until a fellow one-nighter usually approaches around midnight, asking if he can take a seat after dancing...

We converse before becoming rather comfortable which each other. Sometimes we may exchange names, but there's an unspoken rule between those of anonymity that sharing names is a turn **off**. He may move from his side of the booth to mine or vise versa, taking a sip of my drink to 'sample' if he'll get one of his own. He'll make passes in touching any part of my body, the one-nighters ranging from the bold one that grope up my legs to the slow ones that like to touch my face or my hair instead.

Either way excites me.

Then… the_ dance_; I know for sure weather I want this partner or not after we dance for a good ten minutes. Can he keep up with me? How **flexible **is he? How **experienced **is he? There are only a few questions needing answering before I pull him off to the side and towards a place where our whims can be fulfilled. Sometimes, it's in the infamous upstairs of a rave, or sometimes the private rooms hidden behind bars. Whenever we may lay, we don't stop until we've had our fill… which isn't until 3 that morning (or 2 if I have work in the morning; need my beauty sleep).

Nmmmm... he's touching me across my stomach, my body pinned between him and the wall (it's a wall tonight). I quiver as his longish fingernails pinch and grope underneath my shirt. My own hands grip at his hair, keeping those burning lips against my neck. We slid down to the floor, my back still against the wall. Pants first, then my shirt, my voice begging him to simply screw me to cloud 9.

And he does. He takes me against that wall over and over, his hips like a dog's that snap into my body over and _over_ again.

It's amazing. It's like being blindfolded and allowing the rest of your senses to take over. Everything's enhanced when you're not worried about the other person and vise-versa. All that's there is pure unadulterated lust being fulfilled and it's amazing. I only wish it lasted longer… but if it lasted longer, what would be the fun of craving it that much sooner?

I wake up relaxed the next day, thoughts of how wonder the sex was the previous night. Some would think it cruel that I give no second thought to my partner, but why so when it's a mutual agreement between those with the fetish of anonymity? If you don't have the fetish, how would you be able to understand?

Unfortunately, my dreams consisted of that aggravating, yet so inhumanly sexy, Sephiroth again. This time, he was my mysterious partner in a spring bath, having 'accidentally' mistaken me for his lover. And –of course- I offer to fill in the gap until his return. He takes me over and over again until someone calls his name from behind and we're discovered. That's when I awoke… and I found myself somewhat wanting to go back to sleep.

That accused **Sephiroth**… how I hate him, but I lust after him so.


	3. Bros Before Hoes

_Chapter 3: '__Bros' Before 'Hoes'  
Genesis POV_

* * *

Believe me, I LOVE my personal life and all it's spontaneousness , but I'm not the horn dog I might have made myself to be!

Sometimes, I just want to go home and sleep after work. Other times, a nice movie or night at the theater is what I need. My ass is not always plugged. Before I even think about going out for the night, I usually call Angeal to see how he's doing.

Granted, Angeal's time now has to be split between work, me (which should be the larger chunk), and his precious human puppy, Zackary.

Happily, however, he always manages to make time for me if he's not doing either one of those things. We go out to eat, drink, and sometimes party and I make it a point not to flirt with him or other men during this time. It's all about the two of us, no one else. We've been together since the beginning and I plan for him to be with me until the end.

However… like all great friendships, things tend to get in the way.

People try and pry you apart, and you fight to stay together throughout the hard times.

When it comes to me and Angeal, there was nothing that could possibly come between our mutual understandings of each other… until Zack came into Angeal's life. And by all means, I appreciate Zack for what he's been doing with Angeal and giving him the affection that Angeal seeks, but it's become apparent that Zack is **all** that Angeal thinks of now-a-days. He talks on and on of what they've done and where they've been and has begun to dominate our conversations.

And I'm forced to listen to this lovey-dovey chatter.

Before Zack came into my friend's life, our understanding was to keep issues of this thing called love out of conversation and I'd never bring up my delicious lifestyle to Angeal.

It's that understanding that makes things so wonderful and why I'd rather be with Angeal at times than my gentleman callers. But as I sit with my beloved friend and listen to him speak of how content and happy he's become since becoming Zack's partner, I can only stare –and sometimes glare- at the man I care about.

He bluntly breaks our unspoken rule and it's like a faithful Christian talking about their new-found religion to an atheist who could care less of their words and would probably remove themselves from the immediately area. But being his friend, I'm stuck to the booth/chair forced to politely listen to this man talk about his new life…

Love…

It doesn't exist, just like to an atheist, there is no god. It simply isn't there. It's an illusion created by the brain activity of man that makes him lust upon the object of choice.

It can last for days, weeks, months, and even years, but eventually, it'll fade. It's why men and women say they 'fall out of love'. It was never there to begin with, but soon, they find another handsome significant other and are back 'in love' again.

I wish no ill will towards my best friend Angeal, but… I just know that sooner of later, one of them will get tired of the other and their so called love will show itself for the illusion that it was all along.

But I don't tell Angeal this.

It's part of our unspoken rule; the atheist does not speak of how god does not exist to their counterpart. They don't tell them that there is no heaven or hell or how when they die, they'll simply rot in the ground with their tombstone slowly fading with the millions of others among them. That's cruel and inhuman to crush someone's belief.

But so is pushing your own belief onto others.

Please Angeal… please, stop… please, j-just…

...stop... Angeal...

...please... PLEASE!

"Stop!"

My friend looks at me in wonder, surprised by my outburst, as well as our waiter, who smartly walks away even though she was merely presenting the bill.

"Just… stop talking about him, Angeal. I don't care to hear it..."

Once he realizes what he's finally been putting me through, the guilt is clear in his face. It's so potent, I look to my lap.

"I'm sorry…"

He's sorry… heh, from a person looking in, I'm sure they'd say that I should be sorry for making a man feel guilty for being in something _SO_ wonderful such as love. Shouldn't I be the guilty one?

Shouldn't I be the one to comfort my -now shaken- friend after stopping him in the height of his happiness? I can not say; I was brought up with my own interests at heart, never the interests of another. It's a miracle that I have one friend in my life that accepts my very semi-selfish nature.

"No Angeal… I'm sorry. S-so… what are you and him doing tomorrow night? You were saying something about that before I interrupted you."

Angeal looks at me in disbelieve that I'd willingly break our unspoken rule. This one time, I allow Angeal to carry on his conversation of his newly found lease on life while I merely listen with a halfhearted smile. Still, we're equal friends, and he soon stops and –in a surprising change of events- says:

"Soo… you were limping into work this morning. How big was he?"

My friendly relationship with Angeal has just reached a new level. No longer is the Christian simply talking of god, but asking the atheist about the universe and the earth and its natural properties while the atheist asks about genesis and the Apocalypse and the one called Messiah. And with that, our lovely evening continued.

"Quite big, actually. The condom broke and…"

And my own height of happiness started its gradual ascent.

* * *

Our night ended with a friendly kiss to the cheek and I go inside my apartment. I slightly hurry and go inside in order to watch Angeal head down the sidewalk. Most likely to go to his own home where an eager puppy awaits his return. I usually wouldn't be bothered by this little fact but… it seems to tear at my chest.

What is this feeling? It's so alien and painful… I can't put a name to it. Unless it's that thing called…

"Jealousy?"

No! I can't be jealous of Angeal's relationship.

There's no such thing as love; why be jealous over something that's non existent. Or maybe… I'm jealous that Angeal can fit himself within that illusion world, where I purposely put my self out of it to the point that I can never enter. Do I wish to live in delirium along with my best friend to experience this falsified world where anyone can fall in love?

It's kinda like wanting to try a new drug.

Your friend's done it and now you want to try it. You want to try and to enter an unknown and previously avoided world. It's simply never occurred to me that I felt this way until now. I didn't feel this way when Angeal was with Sephiroth… but now that he's in this new -seemingly more passionate and real- relationship with Zackary… I…

...I...

"Time for bed…"

I'll meditate on it with my beloved sex-savvy dream Sephiroth while wishing he would quit invading my dreams.


	4. Silver Poison

* * *

_Silver Poison_  
Genesis POV

* * *

What you do outside of work is usually your business. No one has the right to press you on your personal doings unless it affects your progress. And since I –of all people- never allow my sensual lifestyle to interfere with my top-notch work performance, I would think that this…. _This_ of all things would never happen to me. Work and the outside world… aren't supposed to meet like this…

What do I mean by _this_?

Well, did you ever think that you'd spot your superior officer making out with another man in your favorite rave wearing one of the most provocative outfits you've ever seen? No… I didn't think so.

Like I said, work is supposed to stay at work. That means the people in it as well. Granted, I go to places like this with Angeal, but he's my life-long friend. But Sephiroth… **is** this Sephiroth?

Maybe the flashing lights and the small buzz of alcohol in my system has caused me to hallucinate my dream Sephiroth into a real-life persona.

…

……

…

…no… it's Sephiroth. I've rubbed my eyes, gotten closer to the bar, and it's still the same Sephiroth. I'd recognize those jade emerald cat eyes anywhere. Taking my seat four chairs down, I eye them while sipping my grey goose.

Quite the catch you've pulled in Sephiroth; a brunet.

…Oh _gods_…!

Such a lick lock I've only imagined in my dreams. Sephiroth's practically lapping at that man's tongue, and he's in the _submissive_ position! I unconscious lick my own lips as the brunet takes advantage of that sleazy outfit I was talking about earlier.

Brave hands slip underneath the long sleeved shirt that barely covered Sephiroth's… delicious slim-lined stomach. Damn… I mean—I-I've seen Sephiroth's chest and stomach before (everyone does with that leather outfit he wears on a daily basis), but never have I seen someone touch it. Never have I seen someone stroke the pale skin locked underneath leather.

And never have I felt such an overwhelming need to push someone away from another.

…what's come over me?

I should detest Sephiroth. I should consider him scum of the earth for what he made my best friend experience. I should cause every waking moment of his life to be hell, but yet here I am, in my favorite club, practically drooling as a random brunet pushes his shirt past the chest line, having no shame as to lick the valleys and dips that's sure to be on that washboard chest.

I force my eyes to shut… only to have them flutter open again.

I should hate Sephiroth.  
I should curse his existence.  
But he's one of the most gorgeous, intelligent, and sex-worthy men I've ever seen in my life.

But I could never bring myself to move from where I sit nor look away.

It's not until those sexy green cat eyes shift sharply my way that the reality of my situation truly runs home. I snap my head away from them and I can hear murmuring from the brunet sounding a bit like; "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. **_kiss_** I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright, Soteriph. _**kiss**_"

It wasn't until I heard the creak of a bar stool next to me that I dare shift my gaze back in the direction of Sephiroth. I give him the most disgusted and detached look I can muster. And what I get in return…

… a smug smirk.

I scowl. "Soteriph, huh? Is that supposed to be clever? What a stupid name."

"It beats my usual name. I leave my birth name at the door and pick it back up after I'm done."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Another smug grin. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

My scowl grows. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought raves were beyond your sophisticated life style."

A snicker. "I'm surprised you know what lifestyle I carry since I don't tell people my personal business. Unlike some men." Obviously directed towards me.

"Don't push your luck!" I grow tired of this man's loose tongue. "You've got no right to look down on me because of what I do."

"You're right." Those eyes look at my face with a gaze that reflects my harsh tone like a boomerang in mid throw. "I don't have the right to judge. So tell me, what had you planned to do here anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Did you plan to steal a man away into your bed?"

"What did you s- *gasp!*" I'm caught for words as I feel hot breath right over my ear. I shut my eyes to try and keep my body under control.

Does this man know what he does to me…?

"You were sitting here… scoping the dance floor like it was a buffet. Taking in each man for his potential, and then…" tender, long fingers cup my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "… you'd pounce on them… devour them, and leave their bones for sloppy seconds."

I have no witty comment for several seconds. I'm only left there, my mouth a gap and my baby blue eyes caught in the snares of vicious green cat eyes. Those same eyes narrow, a mischievous twinkle noticeable just as my chin is pulled toward him.

Oh my god… This is not a dream. This is Sephiroth's lips touching my own. This is his hair –his silver locks- brushes against my cheeks. I'm lulled to give into the temptation brought to me, but the feel of the man's tongue probing for entrance causes my dream sequence to end.

I shove him away from me, abruptly moving from my bar stool to stand and regain my composer. I noticeably pant, and I'm flustered and I hate that this man has caught me off guard.  
And all Sephiroth does is cross his legs and chuckle, taking in my delirious state.

I won't let him… I won't let him do to me what he did to Angeal!

"You're an ass!" I finally spat, spitting as if having tasted a toxic drink.

"To each their own opinion."

"It's the truth! How dare you even touch me after making out with another partner?"

"I only approach that which I deem worthy of my attention. He's not longer worth my time."

"I'd NEVER have sex with you."

"Never's a long time; you might want to reconsider."

"Not before you reconsider exactly who you're talking to! You think I'd just crawl into a bed with you after what you did to my friend?! After what you did to Angeal! You broke his heart, you fucking bastard!"

Sephiroth suddenly sighs, as if what I say has no bearing, causing my fist to ball up. "Calm down; you're making a scene." He rolls his eyes and shoots me a nasty look, causing me to falter on my offensive position.

"Are you implying that I broke your friend's heart because he was in love with me? Please; there is no such thing as love."

No such thing… that's right.

"How could I break a heart that wasn't there? What Angeal felt for me was nothing more than blood rushing to his groin. Once in bed, he expected me to be impressed with his performance, and –unfortunately for him- I was not. After the fourth round, I grew bored and removed myself from the room. I don't stay with sexual partners for more than one night and I don't stay with partners that don't satisfy my needs."

Why… does this sound familiar…?

"Love is nothing more than a man's or woman's sexual attachments to a single significant other. This feeling may last for a while, but eventually, it comes to a screeching halt. And when it comes to that halt, it's time to move on to the next person. I don't get sucked into this notion of love. I only follow what my eyes see and when that person's done, it's time to move on."

Why do I agree with everything he says…?

"That man that was rubbing me would be gone by the morning and I would have gone to work in perfect shape. Work and my love life do not cross; it's only because I desire you for the night that work and pleasure have finally met. Let's put things like friendship, morals, and the false meaning of love aside, and simply let pleasure guide our minds."

I almost open my mouth to say 'yes', and it's the realization that I almost fell right into Sephiroth's lap that scares me shitless.

I turn on a heel and run. I push past the mass of people and simply run. I allow my inhuman speed to guide me. I burst into my house and home, my area of neutrality from work and pleasure, and simply slide to the floor, my back against the front door.

Tears of fright and realization pour down my face and my palms can not spot the flow.

Am I just like Sephiroth?

Am I a monster that pulls men and women into a false sense of affection and purpose only to push them from the top of the world the next day? Am I a person who's goal in life is to fulfill what's only best for me and not someone else?

Am I just like that monster Sephiroth?

I can't believe that I hadn't realized it before. All those men that I thought were just like me –who I thought only wanted pleasure just like me- might have fallen into this thing called love with me.

Maybe they wanted to stay and snuggle by my side until morning?  
Maybe they wanted to watch me as I woke only to be disappointed that I'd be gone?  
And maybe there were those that expected me to stay and went through the trouble of cooking me breakfast, only to come back to an empty bed.

How many hearts have I broken?  
How many dreams have I shattered?  
How many illusions have I destroyed?

After silently crying, I can only chuckle bitterly to myself. How fitting then, for me to fantasize about Sephiroth night after night after night.

How fitting that I should dream of how two monsters procreate together over and over, rolling in the tears of those that cry for their affection…

…the next day, I was a bit sluggish at work. Angeal joked that I must not have had sex prior, and I can not laugh with him. Angeal has grown used to having a monster as a friend.

I passed by Sephiroth, and he looked just as refreshed and calm as always. He must have looked for that brunet he left for me that night.

I hope he's okay…


	5. Gathering of the Senseless

* * *

Gathering of the Senseless_  
Genesis POV_

_Story rated for a **reason**, keep that in mind_

_

* * *

  
_

It's been 21 days, 13 hours, 12 minutes and… 34 seconds since I last, and pardon my French, had **any,** if you catch my slang.

The past few weeks have either been a revelation of one who's turned over a new faith, or a foolish addict trying to go cold turkey. Either way, it's not an easy process for someone as wily as me to suddenly stop the nightly ritual of finding sexual partners.

Even now, I count every step I take of when I haven't dove into the regular euphoria of spontaneous sex. It's… it's brought a whole new definition to the term 'blue balls'.

I can't even get off on myself and the various… presents that I have accumulated over the years. None of them work to curve this hunger for flesh I need inside me. No plastics can replace the real thing. It's gotten so bad that I've had to make up excuses to keep away from the training grounds, which is where I'm stationed in teaching 3rd class SOLDIERs. Just seeing all of those young sweating bodies for the morning sun to see is too much for my lustful gaze and I usually find a way to leave early or dissapear all together, leaving Angeal in charge.

So it's finally happened... my private problems have managed to pry into my job, something I tried _so_ hard to avoid.

…nnn…  
…So hard…

…Soooo hard… I can't even say those two words together without winching. My usually flawless stride has turned to baby steps over my degradation. My crotch is in an eternal state of censored climax; it's as if someone's clasped the tightest of locks around my poor organ and purposely lost the key.

Someone… that certain someone would be Sephiroth.  
Fucking bastard…

While I slowly die inside myself, I continue to see him, in tip top condition, having no shame that his flawlessness comes from the sexual energy of others.

I was once like that. But I'd rather die right now than to pick up where I left off. I still don't believe in love, but I don't believe in spontaneous sex any longer. And, as hard as it is (soooo veery haard), I'm opting to just rely on my toys; at least they give me _some_ relief. Besides, every day that I glance up at that silver demon, I'm reminded of what NOT to be.

But in the back of my mind, I'm reminded of what I could be having… what amazing sex I'm missing out on, what I turned down out of some sense of justice, pride, and self-restraint.

But who's the one hurting right now? I am…

Maybe I should… _NO_! No… no matter what, I will not lay with anyone. Anyone…

"I need a shower…"

Ducking from the training grounds underneath Angeal's supervision, I slink back into Junon SOLDIER headquarters. Heading to the basement locker rooms, I strip myself of my leather and armor, folding it neatly before placing it in an unoccupied locker. The icy cool flooring went straight into my feet and chilled my spine. It was refreshing to my heated skin…

It did nothing for little Genny, but make him cranky.

"Shower…"  
Stepping lightly, I snatched a towel and scuttled into the public shower rooms. I smartly choose this exact moment when all the recruits were under Angeal's call. No one to take advantage of poor Genesis and his oversensitive body.

Oooh… the rain of water feels positively delightful over my skin! Neither too cold nor hot; either one would drive me crazy. As I pick up a washrag from a pile, I realize I'm probably too sensitive to touch myself to wash.

It'll only add to my torment.

_Oh boy… I guess just the rinse will have to do._

Hanging up the rag, I opt to just stand there underneath the fast spray of warm water_. It's helping… it's helping._ I hold myself, embracing the water and its temporary relief.

"Sooo good…"  
"I can make it feel better…"_  
Oh no… no…!_

Snapping my head around –that'll hurt later on, I'm sure- my eyes quiver about the quiet public showers, trying to disprove my brain's claim that I'd heard someone… and not just someone… HIM.

What's more, is that little Genny's MORE than happy towards the possibility of someone to touch him… _stop it…_

Aaaah… _so hard_… I have to touch you myself, little Genny. Sephiroth is NOT an option… even if he might be around. Slipping a finger in my mouth, I surprise myself by how loudly I moan to the touch of my own hand. Of course, I've been masturbating since I took my weird vow of celibacy… however, I've realized JUST how sensitive I've become from the lack of touch…

…Lack of attention.

I tease myself and remain hidden from the rest of world, trying my hardest to keep away from the path of a monster. But how can you stop a monster from being a monster? How can the monster tame itself when it knows nothing else.

"Aaaahhh…!"

I don't care anymore! I need release! I need touch! I need someone's soul! I need it like no other!

But little Genny simply won't cry by my hand alone. He needs someone else… and his stubbornness causes tears to weal into my eyes.

" It hurts…"

I slink upon the tile flooring of the shower stale, my body nearing hyperventilation. Every little movement is painful by now.

"It hurts so badly…"  
"It won't hurt for long…"_  
What?!_

Who is that?!

Willing myself back to my feet, I slide my sole across the slippery surface in order to seek out, what could be, a potential partner, little Genny leading the way with each throb.

But what beholds me around the corner is a mask of warm steam and a flash of spikey hair, blonde and black. I almost growl in irritation of the discovery; it was merely Zackary and his new jail-bait of a friend…

…wait… WHAT?!

Do a double take, I peer through the steam to verify myself and it is indeed Zack and Cloud in a shameless runt. It's enough to make me run lax in the groin and for all pleasure to bleed from my pores. All the blood that was once between my legs has boiled into my head in grand fury.

How could you do this Zack?

Not you too…  
Angeal… where are you?  
But wait…  
No… should I tell him?  
Should I squeal?

…but the hurt…  
He'll be hurt again. I can't--  
I can't make him hurt again  
I can prevent it  
I can keep this a secret. I can keep it under lock and key.

I have to protect my friend from harm again.  
I have to protect him from heartbreak…

…heart break…

.. but there is no such thing as an emotional heart.  
So Angeal has nothing to fear.  
…but he does. He **does**!

He's been betrayed _again_! He **must **know!

No! It must be kept a **secret**!

_Why_?

Because… he's in love with Zack

But there is no such thing as love!

"But there is to **Angeal**!"

"Who's there?!"

"What?! Someone's there!"

…

…

It's been 22 days and 15 hours since I last had _any_, and 24 hours since I have not desired _any_.

* * *

Toyed with the placement of words and the rapidness of the chapter to give it a feel of being hazy, lost, and confused. Mght experiment like this again, but I doubt I'll do it again for this story. Thanks for your reivews. Always appreciate them


	6. Translation

* * *

_Translation_  
Genesis POV

* * *

A smart man knows when to close his mouth and the fool continuously blabbers. For me, I've been struggling between being a smart man and a gossiping idiot. This struggle has dragged it self into the ground for a week…all while I try and maintain my sexless lifestyle.

But it's taking a toll on my performance and health.

I've gotten more sluggish and paler than my greenhorn admirers care to see. Friends and acquaintances have pleaded for me to take a day off, but for some reason, I just refused to do so. I don't understand myself to that degree and its just more evidence of my degeneration of character.

The old me would have jumped at the opportunity to take a day off if it meant having a jump start on the night life, but this new me –this asexual me- cares nothing for going out. I can't even will myself to go get a drink without being tempted by every other man around me... and becoming disgusted by them. And Angeal… oh my precious friend Angeal.

I see him everyday on the day, but I haven't been able to so much as hold a conversation with him. In my current mental state, I wouldn't be able to sustain my seal of secrecy of what… that boy has done to his trust. Whenever I'm in his presence for more than ten seconds, I feel the waterworks in my eyes start to malfunction and I cut our time together short to pull myself together. If was from Angeal first that the pleas to stay home and rest started.

However, I'm finally pushed by the traitor himself, Zack, to take my sick days and run with them. Perhaps I agreed with him because of the sickening knot that formed in my stomach when he came near and I just wanted to get away. However Zack managed, he persuaded me to rest.

And so here I lounge in my living room chair, adjusted to prop up my feet.

One of my arms is haphazardly slung over my eyes to block the morning window seal light beaming in my face. I haven't bothered to do much of anything since taking my sick days, not even think. Thinking only hurts and leads my mind into depths I wish not to see. Those depths involve my growing sexual pleasures, Angeal and how he's fairing without the knowledge of his lover's betrayal, and Zack himself.

Zackary Fair.

No matter how many times I replay that fateful scene in the shower, I can't break myself to hate that young man. Not even his blonde jail-bait friend whose name escapes me right now. Over and over I run it through, trying to find a miss step in my conclusion; did I jump onto it too soon? Maybe something else was going on. Maybe soap was dropped? Maybe a training wound was being treated?

A sore shoulder? A dislocated knee cap?

But no matter how many times my mako-perfected mind processes the scene, I vividly recall everything: peering past the steam and make out penetration of the flesh, hearing a soft moan coming from a 15 year old boy, and spotting an enthralled 17 year old that looked pressed for time.

I've seen enough in my sex-capades to known a 'quick one' when I see one. But despite my clarification… I can not maintain anger with the young man.

Why is that?

It's not that I forgive him –not by a long shot- but maybe it's my intuition telling me that something else was going on. Yes, it looked like sex, but maybe it was something else; something more to the story that I ran away from. But even if I have a suspicion, I can't bring myself to ask. In my current state, my scattered thoughts would directly translate to my mouth and I'd go down a path that I most likely wouldn't be able to turn back from.

No… I can't speak to anyone on how I feel until I'm certain of how I'm feeling.

And I'm not just talking about my chronic horniness. Ever since that encounter with Sephiroth, my whole outlook has been reset, as if wiped clean by a traumatizing event too painful to bring up.

That kiss from Sephiroth… it was… _indescribable_.

Maybe it was the mixture of his words, his presence, and the alcohol, but in that very moment when our lips locked, I desired nothing else but more. I needed more, craved for more, wanted to beg for more, but reframed out of some sense of nobility, pride, and knowledge of the man's past with my friend.

And the more I think about that kiss, the more that I feel my face flush shamelessly, yet not arousingly. This in itself is… surprising. Kisses, to me, usually mean the beginning of a sexually encounter. If a man manages to get a kiss out of me, he's just caught my attention for the night. But with Sephiroth…

…with Sephiroth…

I didn't want sex. I know my body thought it wasn't sex from Sephiroth, but that was quite the lie. I just wanted more of his touch. I wanted Sephiroth to touch me more, to kiss me more, to keep talking to me, even if what he was saying was a painfully obvious reflection of what I used to think. I just wanted…

…**more **of Sephiroth.

Arguably, to most people, Sephiroth _IS _sex, so maybe I was craving the equality of sex. Perhaps…

I'm still stunned to the fact that I really didn't want sex from Sephiroth that night. I just wanted more of his being. I've never wanted a man like that… I didn't just want him inside me… I wanted him to merge with me. To become a part of me. And I wanted to become a part of him, to fill in the cracks of his persona and make him that much more gorgeous.

"I wanted… him."

I sigh heavily and sit up from my arm chair, the clicking of heavy boots alerting me to someone approaching the door to my penthouse. Sliding my bare feet to the door, I wait until that someone politely knocks to answer it, my eyes glazed to the floor.

"Good morning Gen. I brought you something sweet."

I move my gaze from his black boots, up his jean clad legs, along his skin tight sleeveless shirt, and into the eyes of my best friend Angeal, whom had a small box of my favorite doughnuts.

"You should thank me; I had to go through a lot to steal these from the office. Heidegger usually hoards these as soon as their delivered in the mornings. Well, you going to let me in?"

"U-ummm… yes, sure." Get yourself together, Genesis… don't break down.

Stepping to the side, Angeal removes his shoes and heads to the kitchen in order to wash his hands and put some doughnuts on a napkin for me. All while I watch motionlessly from the kitchen entrance, holding one of my arms. Angeal… he always does this for me whenever I'm feeling down. He'd go out and get something precious that I enjoyed and then hold me until I eventually cried or told him what was wrong. It's a wonder why I have yet to feel… this love thing towards Angeal. He treats me like royalty sometimes and I hardly deserve it.

"Angeal… aren't you suppose to be at work right now?"

"Not yet, at least," he replies, walking up to me with the two doughnuts on the napkin. "I'm taking this hour to spend with you. I haven't seen you in a week and I was worried about you."

Wrapping one of those strong arms around my back, I nearly quiver. From delight maybe? Or sensitivity… or just happiness that someone's near enough to hug.

He guides us back to the couches, sitting down on the love couch that faces away from one of the windows in the living room. I take the doughnuts and start to eat slowly, Angeal watching me with that soft… tender smile.

That friendly, oblivious smile.  
That _naïve _and _innocent _smile.  
Monsters shouldn't get smiles; they don't deserve them.

_I can't take it anymore..._

And, as predicted, I let my tears flow after finishing the doughnuts, my body racking with shivers. The more I tried to will the tears away, the more that came and the more I sobbed. In my deepening sorrow, I felt the warmth of my friend's arms coddle me close like a newborn pulling me into his lap and resting his stubbly chin in my hair.

I don't know how long I cried. Maybe this was the cry I needed to get out all my feelings of anger, frustration, and sexual longing. This was the cry that will flush away all my emotion stress and renew me. But as soon as Angeal spoke, I simply cried even more. What's come over me?

"Gen… Gen it's okay… please tell me what's gotten you so upset." He purred with my hair, nuzzling it as if I were a whimpering puppy.

Angeal and his puppy fetishes…  
But I can't help but whimper in response. Have I grown so hapless that I can't even speak to my best friend?

"Gen… please… talk to me. I'm so worried."

_Please_… don't ask me to say it…

"You've been so gloomy and your usual glow has all but disappeared…"

I _can't_ break the news to you like this…

"... now your health is starting to worry me."

You're my pure angel, my friend, my leverage, my _hope_… I can't taint you…

"Genesis. What's going on in your head?"

No… no, **don't** say it… "I-i…"

"Yes?"

**No!!!**

"Zack's cheating on you…"

I clenched my waterlogged eyes closed as tightly as possible, freezing up in Angeal's embrace. I prepared myself for those strong arms to stiffen and grow limp around me. I awaited the empty gaze to develop within Angeal's gorgeous eyes. I shocked myself for the deterioration of my beloved friend…

...but all that assaulted my sharpened senses was a tender, cheerful, and relieved laugh.

"W.. what?"

"O-oh, Genesis!" he laughed… and laughed and laughed, holding me closer to his being like teddy bear, much to my dismay and embarrassment. I even struggled a bit, getting out of his hug and back upon the couch.

"W-what's so funny?" I mustered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "You're not upset, or the least bit worried about what I've said?"

"Why would I be, Genesis?"

"W-what?!" Now I'm confused. My emotions are on my sleeve by now, so Angeal must now be laughing at my confusion. "W-will you stop laughing and explain to me what's going on! I was worried sick about you and your feelings if you found out, and you're just laughing it off like it's nothing!"

"Well, that's because I already know about Zack's little 'romps'. What you call 'cheating' I call 'expansion'."

Okay… now I'm really confused.

Angeal's deep voice rumbled in his chest with an inside laugh. "It's like this, Genesis: Zack and I have a very… open relationship. We know that we're only men and men become aroused at the most random of times, so a spontaneous partner here and there doesn't hurt our relationship at all. We know we love each other and that's all that matters."

I still my mouth, continuing to listen to my friend.

"A month ago, Zack told me that he'd scored with this young blonde named Cloud Strife. I asked him about it and then he told me that he stopped because he heard grunting and moaning from the separate shower. I first, I thought nothing of it, but I started to believe it might had been you in that shower since a month ago is when you started to act funny."

I soaked in this information like a sponge, replacing my assumptions with facts and my emotional battles started to cease immediately. However... that didn't mean I was still a bit confused with the whole 'open relationship' piece. MY Angeal... partook in spontaneous sex? _MY _Angeal? MY innocent, country boy, Angeal?

"S-so, let me get this straight… you—"

"Uh huh."

"—and Zack—"

"Uh huh."

"Aren't… exclusive to each other?"

"Nope."

"B-but… isn't that what love is?"

"Pardon me…?"

I look down at my lap, like a shy boy asking 'where babies come from'. Angeal, his eyes widened in surprise, took a while to response to my declaration.

"So… you've… been thinking a lot haven't you?"

"Yes…"

"Something… else you want to talk to me about, Genesis?"

Well… it's now or never. If I don't get these feelings out into the open for someone to interpret, they'll simply cycle in my head again and again and again, never to be truly understood. So…

…I start from the beginning.

I start from my usual evening that month ago, to seeing Sephiroth, to kissing me, touching him, to Sephiroth speaking to me and telling me things that I –myself- had once believed in without a second thought. I told my best friend my inner most thoughts of how wrong I'd been with my sex life and how…despicable it was. I don't take a breath, not once, not even to explain how I haven't had sex since seeing Sephiroth in that rave.

I lay it all on the table for my best friend to analyze and interpret. I put it in his hands. And within a few minutes of rubbing his chin, he looks back at me with an understanding smile.

"So… you're in love with Sephiroth."

That… wasn't the interpretation I was expecting.


	7. Rehabilitation

* * *

_Rehabilitation__  
_Genesis POV

* * *

After my week of 'vacation', I'm back in Shinra Incorporated. I'm back among my adoring, drooling fans, my easily manipulative bosses, my wonderful best friend Angeal… and everyone favorite asshole, Sephiroth.

However, much has transpired between that fateful night with Sephiorth and me returning to work, apparently. Stuck within my own problems, I had little to no interest in what the General was going through since I kissed and ran. Why should I? One must cater to one's own needs before dabbling in the affairs of someone else.

Anyway! Back to what I was saying!

I've gotten juicy information concerning the affairs of the General from my more loyal 'subjects' in the Shinra SOLDIER division.

Apparently, the General has been even MORE stoic and offish than what is normal for Sephiroth. Even during the times when I was present for work, he was going through this. I must applaud my little servants for spotting this when I could not… but then again, during this time, I haven't been in my best mind set, so maybe, if my mind was more clear, I would have been able to spot that the great a powerful Sephiroth was actually not fairing too well either.

I've gotten off track again. Ho!

It's not only the General's attitude that's been off, according to my resources, but his health. My sources indicate that Sephiroth's naturally alabaster skin has been looking less and less admirable as of late, as if he hasn't been eating lately. Others believe that the old Japanese saying of 'sex gives health' applies to this and that Sephiroth hasn't been getting laid like he should –or has- seeing as no one but Sephiroth (and unfortunately myself) knows of what he does after work hours.

I put all of my gil on the second guess.

Knowing what I know about Sephiroth, and knowing my past life and my past addiction to sex (if I can call it that), I've come to the conclusion that Sephiroth hasn't been having sex since kissing me that night. OR he hasn't been having satisfying sex.

Believe me when I say this; having no sex in comparison to having terrible sex is one in the same.

"Wow…"

Taking a seat in my joint office that I share with Angeal, I can only say that word 'wow' as I reflect. It's been a month since I've been able to think about sex and not have either a panic attack or stomach failure. Now… now I can think on the topic of sexuality with the same uplifting happy tune that I could back when I considered myself a monster.

And not only that…

I don't… I don't crave sex. Even as I think about it and recall all the dirty little details of great sexual pleasure, my libido is completely disinterested. No 'tent in the pants' as some would say. I'm free from my 18 year old sex drive. I don't need it. It doesn't rule my everyday life.

Now I know what ex-smokers feel like. Heh… so maybe the sex was an addiction all along.

Leaning back in my chair –it's actually Angeal's chair, but I lay in it more than him… so it might as well be my chair- I relax. I relax and give a breath of fresh air. Breathing, sighing… coughing. Taking in the air like I couldn't do metaphorically weeks ago.

Is this what they call… enlightenment? Or maybe a more secular term would be liberation. Whatever I'm feeling, it's… it's great. I don't want this relaxing feeling to sto---

"So the rumors are true."

"Happy feeling's gone…"

In his usual, no knocking, no manners, 'I'm coming in to do what I have to do and then leave' behavior, the General beholds himself in front of the desk, walking closer and closer until he can place his palms on said desk and lean forward. He looks me up and down, as if to see if any change has happened. Scoffing, he leans off the desk, his composer straightening up.

"You haven't changed. You look fine to me. I bet you weren't even sick."

Same attitude. Instead of getting upset, however, I simply shrug my shoulders; Sephiroth's not worth the energy I used to put into him. "Yes well, Sephiroth, you wouldn't know that. I didn't see you at my doorstep at all while I was gone."

The within the five seconds I said those words, I immediately wished to the highest power that I could take them away and say something else. The look in Sephiroth's cat green eyes only said one thing: "rape".

He was back in that awkward position from before, leaning over my desk. Only this time, he reached forward and grabbed the collar of my red trench coat, pulling me out of my comfy chair and onto my feet. There was no words involved, no noise but the creek of the chair being pushed away by the sudden movement. I grunted ever so softly, my eyes looking straight into Sephiroth's.

What is he thinking?

"Would you have preferred that?"

"W-what?" Did he take my previous comment personally? That's not like Sephiroth at all. Something's definitely wrong.

A cocky smirk plastered over his face as if to cover up the weakness in his past comment.

"I bet you would have liked it if I was your personal servant by your bedside, catering to your every need and want."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Sephiroth."

"Or… would you have preferred to have never seen me again?"

"I never said that." What is he getting at?

He pulled me closer to his face, in which I turned to the left. If I hadn't, it'd be the night rave all over again with how close his face would had be.

"Genesis… what is it that your desire? Whatever it is, I will become it."

I can feel my eyes widen with the question. What I desire…?

_You're in love with Sephiroth…_

No! No no no, I'd nearly almost forgotten those deadly words my friend whispered to me. How COULD I forget?! The time after those words were whispered to the time I stepped into work only a few hours ago had been filled with confusion as to how I thought of Sephiroth.

I… don't hate him. That would be the opposite of my friend's words, and Angeal's never told me a lie ever.

Saying that I like him doesn't quite do my feelings justice either… well… it's kinda hard to think on this topic with Sephiroth demanding an answer right here and now.

Narrowing my eyes I pulled his vice grip off my collar, standing straight and adjusting my clothing. "Look, I can't think about that right now, Sephiroth."

"You've had a month to think it over. You should have a clear understanding as to how you feel about me and I want to hear it."

"Your pushy attitude isn't going to make my answer any more flattering. Besides, what makes you think you –of all people- were in my thoughts all this time? Don't flatter yourself more than people do on a daily basis. I had NO thoughts of you what so ever."

Another flicker of weakness in those sexy cat green eyes. This time, it lasted a whole three seconds before hardening again. Why is Sephiroth responding to my words like this? Normally, he would have left my office by now… but he's still here, still trying to argue. Arguing is usually above Sephiroth; why is he putting so much energy into fussing with me?

After those seconds of weakness, a resolve took the place of that weakness and he once again tried to grab for me. This time, I backed away, almost by an instinctive impulse. As if my life depended on it; my own show of weakness to that resolve in his eyes.

What's going on in that mind of his?

"Don't act like a child; not _everyone_ is thinking of you every moment of everyday. I'll give you an answer when I give you an answer, and no sooner, **General**." I made sure to puncture my words carefully despite the confusion overtaking my senses.

For some reason, my palms are sweating and my legs are a bit shaky. Maybe that's why I backed away because it certainly wasn't from some sense of 'personal space' or something like that. The more Sephiroth's sharing my space, the more… the more…

…not sure how to put it. Unstable? I'm just not sure, but I do know this; Sephiroth's presence is driving me crazy. And I was having such a nice day…

But the worse part is… the more Sephiroth stays… the more I don't want him to leave! He's being boisterous, annoying, and unattractive. However, this pushy nature, this forceful behavior is… invigorating and I can't stop myself from enjoying it and wanting more of it!

However, my heart rate dropped back to normal when I heard a huff and the click of a shoe… followed by the sight of Sephiroth's silver back.

"Have it your way… but this conversation isn't over."

And away he goes, the last of his silver hair flying out of the automatic doors.

And as my heart rate dropped, so did my rump into my cold chair. I blew out air I didn't realize I was holding and once again, I was breathing.

Why is it that around Sephiroth, I suffocate?

And it's not a literal suffocate either. I simply freeze. I still all normal bodily movement and start to take the symptoms of one hyperventilating. Sure, I can talk alright and maybe blink a few times but not once while Sephiroth was in this room can I remember breathing as easily as I did when he wasn't. I couldn't remember seeing anything else but those eyes…

…and I think I may need a warm shower because my body's soaked with sweat.

* * *

My first day being back in Shinra Incorporated… and it wasn't pleasant in the least. My work load has piled tremendously since coming back. Not even Angeal could help me out and I was _really_ banking on his generosity to do my half of the work. Well, even so, since that awkward conversation with Sephiroth earlier this morning, I've haven't seen eye or hair of the general, surprisingly. Like a ghost, he simply disappeared and… it's been a bit unnerving.

Didn't he say something along the lines of 'this conversation isn't over'?

"Oh well. Less of a headache to my precious temple when he's not around."

Lounging on my office couch, I take the last breather I can before getting back to work. The lights are dim and the office window panes give me a gorgeous view of Midgar's midnight glow. I bet there are plenty of hot spot raves begging for my attention right now but, I guess I'm better off working here than getting myself back in the habit.

No more spontaneous and/or anonymous sex for this little monster. Heh…

"Nmmmm no more worries!" I sigh as a stretch my arms above my head, throwing my feet back upon the floor to stand up. "All that energy I put into finding partners for the night can be put towards work and… something else to do with my life."

Funny thought; sex was my life. It was my hobby, my purpose in life. Of course, my second purpose in life is to flatter all with my presence, but that's another category of sin altogether that I don't plan on repenting for any time soon. But now with my sexual appetite all but gone, what else should I do in the late hours of the night besides work?

They say working too hard after hours is bad for the skin.

"Still here?"

"Happy feeling's gone again…."

I don't want to look over my shoulder; there's no USE looking over my shoulder. I already know who's there and… judging by the distinctive 'hiss' of the door, he just placed the security lock on my office. Probably used his special General password that I don't know.

"What do you want, Sephiroth?"

"You know what I'm here for."

He sounds closer than I deem safe… but by the time I turn my body around, Sephiroth's placed both hands against the thick window pane behind me, trapping me. Those cat eyes, burning straight into my baby blues are simply merciless. They leave no room for me to breath, no room to stretch, no room for distractions… no room for white lies.

"What do you think of me, Genesis?"

I'm **suffocating**.


	8. Proof

_**EDIT: Thanks to a reviewer, I've been told that this chapter's content might lead you to believe that this is the end. Well, dismiss that silly notion from your head xD. This is not the last chapter. Genesis and Sephiroth still have a long ways to go before their new relationship with this strange concept called love is well established in their lives. So on that note, continue looking out for this story and I'll see you in the future =3**_

* * *

It's the eight chapter of this story and I'd just like to take this time out to say… thank you. Thank you to all who've reviewed and viewed and enjoyed this story so far and I hope you continue to pay contribution to this story with your opinions, critique and compliments. They really help me to keep my head focused and make sure that this tale of love is the best it can possibly be.

You reviewers are what cause more people to come to this story and enjoy it. I simply can't thank you enough.

There are many others that have reviewed my story, and unfortunately, some that have stopped reviewing, but I hope they're still reading. And several anon. reviewers have stopped by and given their compliments. Every little bit is appreciated :heartsforall:

Without further delay, I grant you the VIII chapter. Lol xD

* * *

_Proof_  
Genesis POV

* * *

"There? Hah… hah… Satisfied? That's my… hah… answer."

Oh gods… I can't remember –won't even try to remember- how long I was kissing Sephiroth. I won't ponder how long he kissed me back. And I won't even try to recall how my red trench coat is halfway off my shoulders –pooled at the dip of my elbow- and why Sephiroth's hair seems to be mused beyond what a brush can fix.

I won't try and reason as to why one of my legs is currently wrapped scandalously around Sephiroth's pronounced waist. I won't ask when Sephiroth's ungloved –once again, not asking- hands tangled in my reddish brown locks. We're way past the point of whens, whys, and hows.

Damn, his lips felt good…

Yet, as we stand there, ruffled, tossed, and messy, our bodies pressed against the steamed window pane overlooking the city, I can… _breathe_. I can breathe so freely that I may die from oxygen poisoning. My eyes roll as Sephiroth cradles my face and the nap of my neck, letting the back of my head tilt against the window. I flex my hands to get a feel of where they are, only to gasp when I realize they've latched onto Sephiroth's leather sashes that he always wears against his chest.

My breathing hitches, but does not falter. The knot in my throat has been released, dare I say even tongued out, by this man in front of me. I've given him my answer the best I knew how. I… I need this man. This man is my new life, my reason for existence. It took years of regretful activities and the words and wisdom of my best friend to make me realize this, but I know now. I know that I… I…

"No. I'm not satisfied."

Yet he still pushes himself onto me. Ooooh… his bare hands are moving from their stationary position under my jaws. Nmmmm… he pushes my red trench coat completely off my arms, my hands slipping from their vice grip to paralyzed by my sides. Even the leg I'd haphazardly thrown over Sephiroth's waist at one point has slipped down to earth. Thank goodness, for I don't think it'd be standing right now if it hadn't.

"What do you want from me, Sephiroth?" I whisper almost painfully.

What do you need Sephiroth? Can't you tell by now? How I feel? What I want? What I need? Don't you see the power you hold over my mind, body, and… my heart? I know it's cliché but… I didn't know I had a romantic heart until you crushed both my friend's and my heart with your cruel words. Despite that, I stand before you, hot and bothered, once again indulging in sexual behavior that I swore I'd never taste again.

You've pushed me back into my supposed hell, yet you want more?

"You've only kissed me. I can get millions of kisses if I wanted to, but that tells me nothing. I'll ask again, Genesis: What do you think of me?"

Sigh… I resist the urge to groan and slide down to the floor with the window pane being my support. I resist by so much because I still feel trapped by this man's physical and psychological presence; he holds me to my feet by his words and aura alone. Such a density to my feelings… only Sephiroth can pull off that level of obliviousness.

"Sephiroth… I…"

"Yes…. Tell me. I have to know." There's that weakness in his eyes again. Maybe it's he… who needs to speak and not me.

"Kisses are numb to me. Physical touch is _numb_ to me." He whispers, his hands moving back to cradle my cheeks. I've never had someone take so much care in touching me. It's almost… scary how sensitive Sephiroth is being. It'd almost be a turn off if it wasn't… well… Sephiroth.

"What have you done to me? I demand to know what spell, what materia, you've used in order to cause my body to respond only to you."

"I've… I've done nothing."

The intensity in his eyes grows hotter. The passion has melted and something is taking its place.

"Liar."

"Believe what you want, but I've done nothing to you. And why can you not understand my feelings through touch? It's the only way I'm able to--"

_Hiss!_

His nails dig into my skin.

"I just told you… my body's numb to _everything_… everything but your words. For some reason, only your words seem to stimulate me now. Everything you say seems to matter where as they used to never amount to anything with me."

Asshole.

"I can't even have sex without accidentally mistaking my partner with you. My every action has become completely dependent on how you might react to it. It's maddening!"

**ACK**!

I gasp and swiftly reach for Sephiroth's wrists as his tender and soft touches to my jaws turn into a potential attempt on my life. His slender, stronger fingers wrap around my neck to apply soft, threatening, frustrated pressure. Pressure that I know for a SOLDIER can be instant death if not held back by mental restraint.

"Sephiroth…" I whisper, my whole body going rigid, yet my face –I'm sure- remaining calm and relaxed despite my position. I'm suffocating… but I've never felt more alive.

"So it's for the sake of my own sanity that I know what you think of me. I don't want kisses. I don't want caresses. I want words. Talk to me, Genesis. Tell me through your diction. It's the only way this… this sickness over me can be overcome."

I'm… I'm the key to Sephiroth's liberation? His libration from this supposed madness that he's going through. He's only thinking of me, only able to process what I feel and what I say. These… symptoms sound awfully familiar…

"Y-you're… a monster." I murmur, causing Sephiroth's whole body to convulse as if shot through the chest and back at the same time. This, in turn, only caused his grip on my neck to tighten.

I can't breathe… but my voice has never been more clear!

"But you… you're at the crossroads, just like I was."

His grip tightens, as if becoming more frustrated, _more_ angered, more **helpless** of his own actions. Those _piercing_ cat eyes watch me squirm against the window, my breathing shallow, but my words crystal clear.

"You… are in love with me."

"Love is an illusion." He shot back.

I repeat myself.

"**No**! There's not such thing!"

I say it once more.

"How could I _ever_ be in love with you?"

"The same way that I'm in love with you."

_Aaaaah! Air!_

Sephiroth's iron squeeze feel noodle limp, his pupils dots amongst the white in his eyes. I'm released, holding my bruised throat. I'm on the floor? How long have I been suspended off my feet my Sephiroth's grip…?

"No…"

I hear Sephiroth ever so faintly. I had been choked harder than I realized.

"Love? How? Why?"

I can hear you Sephiroth, but I can only observe. A monster like me can not explain how a human thing such as love exist and what its existence is for. I can not tell you exactly why you've been struck with a love for me and why I've been struck with a love for you, but it's there and I know it.

And now you do.

Sephiroth takes a few steps backwards, almost bumping into my chair. He stares down at me as if I'm some foreign creature, then at his hands, as if they're foreign tools. I guess some monsters respond to their sins differently than others. For me, I ran from the sin only to be left to wallow in it in my solitary confinement.

For a monster like Sephiroth, the confrontation with his sin is much faster and much less dramatic. But the overwhelming realization is the same.

I wonder what he's thinking right now. What is he feeling right now? If my every action is a command to his reaction, how has my declaration of love affected Sephiroth? Will he cry? Will he run? Will he kill me in order to rid himself of this foreign emotion? Will he walk out and never speak to me again?

At this point of confrontation, I wish for Angeal's guidance and leadership. He'd know what to tell this monster. He'd know what to do.

Wait! Maybe… maybe that's what Sephiroth needs right now.

He doesn't need an angel's confront.

He needs… he needs the understanding aura of another monster.

He needs someone who's gone through what he's going through.

He needs a monster –someone on his level- to tell him "it's okay".

He doesn't need a savior, someone like Angeal, someone who can do no wrong, to tell him that everything is forgiven.

"Sephiroth… it's alright…" I finally stand up and walk over to him. I take his shaking palms into my own, holding them close to my chest, where my heart was.

"It's okay to love, even if it's not completely understood. It's alright to be loved."

"How can I be in a state of non-existence? You can't touch love. You can't hold it. You can't look at it. You can't analyze it. It's… it's not real." He whispered helplessly and that's when I knew I was right.

Slowly slipping my bare arms underneath Sephiroth's, I held him close to me, resting my chest on his chest. I don't think I've ever been this close to him before. I may be the first man alive to listen to the General's heartbeat.

"You feel me?"

"Y-yes…" Sephiroth falters. I can tell he's trying to understand, but still having trouble.

"Can you feel me holding you like this?"

"Yes?"

"And how… are you feeling now?"

I can sense his surprise.

"I… I want to embrace you back."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Common courtesy. You return hugs given to you."

Heh… oh Sephiroth. "That's never stopped you from denying hugs before. But right now, you have the desire to hold me close and never let go."

"I see. That _is_ abnormal for me. I don't… usually want to hug."

I tilt my head up, catching Sephiroth's cat eyes. He **was** looking down at me the whole time. Flattering.

"This is part of the proof of love." I slightly wiggle against Sephiroth, my hands once again grasping those silly sashes; they wrap around to his back. At least they're being convenient right now.

"Hold me Sephiroth. Act on your new impulses."

After my instructions, I can feel his arms wrap about me in a way that was much different than the hot, energetic, and over all frantic embrace from before. It was a skittish, experimental embrace and slowly grew warmer and warmer as he got used to it.

Sephiroth is learning faster than I could have. Does he have to be good at everything?!

"Now… now how do you feel?"

"I feel hot. But… I'm not sweating. I feel hot on the inside, right over my heart. Yet, it's not a cardiovascular problem, I'm sure. I'm heart rate has also hitched slightly, but I don't feel dizzy."

"Now, you're feeling the proof of love." I replied, nuzzling over his heart out of impulse

"_Hmmmm_…"

…?

W-what was that noise? A…A purr? Did Sephiroth… just purr?

"That felt nice. What you did there, Genesis."

"Seems like you are responding to touch again. That's a good thing."

This is the weirdest game of 'doctor' I've ever experienced.

Sephiroth chuckles bitter sweetly. He's looking down at me again, his eyes flickering between that threshold. "I've seen love… I've felt love… but what does love sound like?"

"Well…"Hmmm, what does love sound like? Oh! "That purr you just let out is a perfect examine of hearing love. You've never made that noise before, I bet. Not even in your privacy have you made that noise."

"When did I purr?"

I nuzzle his chest again to pull that… amazingly erotic noise from his chest. I chuckle in my chest.

"That's the noise."

His silence speaks volumes. He now knows of the sounds of love.

"Do you need any more proof, Sephiroth?"

I felt a noticeably stronger snuggle over my body after that, almost taking the wind out of my body. O-oh! Sephiroth's face leans down to my face level (which isn't that much no matter what Angeal says).

He's stopped. Oooh I can feel his cooling breath wash over my lips. His breath is short and staggering, hesitating in his mind, but his newly developing heart has never been more certain about the actions he's about to take. I'm certain on this, because I've felt it before.

I can _FEEL_ his anticipation. I can _**FEEL**_ his next actions. I'm ready and awaiting, so very eager.

He's about to die of suffocation. Only I can liberate him.

"I have to taste love."

Nmmm… that familiar tingle in my toes. My heart's starting to keep pace with Sephiroth's. My palms are sweating again. My ears are burning and my eyes are going to water. Sephiroth… Sephiroth I can feel _you_.

"Then taste love, Sephiroth… taste _me_."

* * *

And did he taste. Taste is an understatement for what Sephiroth did that night. After that initial kiss –a kiss so different and foreign from the rabid embrace we'd shared before- he proceeded to taste every single inch of me. My clothing got in the way several times and I gave Sephiroth the pleasure of watching me remove them. The glow in Sephiroth's eyes sent a shutter through my skin. Ooooh I almost los it all right then and there. And I could sense that he could see my excitement.

Proof by sight.

I was growing tired of standing as he continued to devour my naked body and my desk did not suffice. He'd picked me up and laid me on the office couch. He covered over me like a blanket and picked up where he left off. The leather felt delicious underneath my bare flesh and so did Sephiroth's tongue on my thighs.

Proof through touch.

The General couldn't get inside me at the angle he wanted because of the leather couch. My sweat-sheen body was causing me to slide and writhe about the fabric. He took his trench coat, armor, and sashes off his body and laid that handsome glam underneath my body, giving me something to hold onto and giving him better leverage. Never have I screamed so loudly from pleasure. He leaned down once or twice during his thrusts and kissed me in a way that guaranteed that I'd be able to breathe _forever_.

After we hit our peaks, he held me closer than close, his cool moist hair becoming a calming blanket to my heated skin. He nuzzled his damp face within my hair and nibbled at my ear, continuing to devour me even after the main course was done. I could make out a wisp of a whisper before I passed out from exhaustion:

"You taste like cinnamon. Is that what love taste like?"

Proof through taste.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I remember smiling. I remember that quite clearly. I remember smiling a smile so large and soft that I'm sure that I was kissed one last time before I completely feel asleep. I remember feeling a blush on my cheeks so innocent and pure that I swore I'd turned 16 again with my first boyfriend. I thought that this type of feeling was reserved for the sappiest of love novels, or the fantasy of teen angst. But what I'm feeling, what Sephiroth must be feeling, is nothing short of reality. Nothing conjured. Nothing faked.

What other feeling can this be except for love? I want to believe---

No… I WILL believe this is love. It can't be anything else.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Genesis!! Genesis, are you in there?"

Sephiroth…? N-no wait… _Angeal_?

"Genesis! Open the door if you're in there. Why is the security lock on this door?"

It's so bright… it's hurting my eyes. Ouch, my ass is so **sore**… What the hell's going on?

"Maybe the electronic lock is broken."  
"Maybe… can you get it open, Zack? Or I'm sure you know someone who can."  
"Yeah I do, but maybe we should just find General Sephiroth. Isn't this security lock a specific General Pass? It looks like Sephiroth locked this door, not Genesis."  
"...Ah you're right, Zack. At least I know you're learning..."  
"So... what do we do, Angeal?"

"...Angeal?"  
"Well, if this door has been locked by Sephiroth, there must be a good reason. This isn't a problem then."  
"Aa-alright then, Angeal."

Retreating footsteps… thank the gods. I don't know what just happened but… I have the strange sense that I owe Angeal big time now. Now… where is that light coming from? Nmmm… Sunlight? W-what? Am I at home? No, that wouldn't make sense; I have no security locks on my doors. I'm still in the Shinra building. Why is it so messy in my office? They're papers all over the place!

What the fu---!

"Nm… stop squirming…"

I gasp in feeling a pair of strong naked arms curving about my naked body in a way that makes me flush shamelessly. Sephiroth's besides me… holding me?

Talking in his sleep?! How cute, now that I think about it—w-wait. Wait! I remember! Last night was… indescribable. Undeniable. Overwhelming almost...

"Genesis… go back to sleep…" murmur that man again, shifting his body against mine. I-is that the morning brick I feel against my backside? Alright Sephiroth. I won't recall everything. I won't try. Not right now. All there is right now us and that's all I need... not even Angeal.


	9. Title in Chapter

**I'd like to apologize for the very very delayed update. No excuse really, just haven't found my inner Genesis until lately and I had to completely redo this chapter after realizing that it might have strayed from the persona I'd given Genesis. Without further adieu, chapter nine.**

_

* * *

_95 Degrees, 100% Humidity, With a Small Chance of Rain_  
Genesis POV_

_

* * *

  
_

I never thought a simple thing such as 'trying something new' would be so… difficult. Especially when comes to something I've been doing since I knew how. It's like learning the 'correct way' to drive. You already know how to drive, yet –apparently- you've been doing it wrong this whole time and now comes the time to put your 'new knowledge' to the test.

It's harder than people think, especially when your partner doesn't really share the same enthusiasm to try something new as you do… and it doesn't help that the AC in my apartment is down and all that's keeping us from melting into each other are two large noisy fans.

Curse Midgar summers! Banora was never this blasted hot… buuuut the heat gets me in the mood. Naughty me.

"Ooooh Sephy, more…"

"Don't call me Sephy."

"B-but…"

"It's not—"

"Not what?"

"Forget it. Let's continue…"

"O-oh right there, baby… n-no wait!"

"What now?"

"Don't turn me around."

"But I can get in deeper like this."

"But… I want to see your face."

"Why does that matter?"

"I want… to see your face when you—"

"Okay okay I get it!"

"Heh, you're blushing all the way to your ears. You're cute when you want to be Sephy."

"Shut up and lay down on your back… you won't have enough breath to joke after I'm done with you."

"Hmmmm don't be gentle, Sephy…"

"Oh, I promise, Genesis… Here I go."

"OW!~ Ooooow ow ow ow ow…. It huuuuuuuuurts!"

"God, you're being so whiny. You just said not to be gentle."

"Y-yes I did… but I don't remember you being soo… s-soo…"

"Heh heh, you don't have to say it. Let's just say I'm _extra_ excited today. Sorry to catch you by surprise; I'll be slow…"

"Thank you Sephiroth… oh yes… yes just like that, Sephy… nnnnmmm! Damn, I don't remember you being this… this…"

"Long? Don't worry, we're almost there, Genny."

"D-don't… ooooh don't call me—"

"Genny… you feel so good."

"Sephiroth! D-don't move yet…"

"I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Wait, damn it… I need some time."

"Hurry up… I grow impatient. It's hard to wait while being in something sooo delicious."

"N-no! don't say that… it's embarrassing. A-alright…"

"You sure now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready Sephiroth."

"Here we go, Genesis…"

*_**Ding Dong**_!*

"You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Sigh… Let me see who it is."

"Not right now, you are."

"S-sephiroth… n-no let me… oooh that feels good."

"You're not going anywhere, Genesis… just pretend you're not here."

"B-but…"

*_**Ding Dong**_!*

"S-sephiroth, I can't concentrate with someone at the door."

"Feh… fine. Come back before I… _relax_ too much."

Pulling away from Sephiroth is like pulling duct tape from one's hairy arms or legs. It was emotionally painful and never had I wished to stay with another person so much. But… it's simply rude to leave someone at the door. And I am not a rude man.

Especially when that person turns out to be Angeal. I'm glad I put on my boxers before I left the room… but something tells me that I should have verbally told Sephiroth to stay in the room and wait for me. Oh well, he'll probably occupy himself somehow while I occupy Angeal for the time being.

"Hey, Gen. Just came to see you. I haven't heard much from you in a while. But then again, I'm not surprised."

"What's that suppose to mean?" What's Angeal getting at?

"Well, you have gotten together with Sephiroth right? And you haven't bothered me in two weeks. I'm sure he's putting in his extra hours on you big time."

For some reason nothing in that sentence didn't make me irritated. Hands on my hips, and rolls my eyes. "Don't get cute, Angeal. One, I didn't know I _bothered_ you whenever I want to spend time with you. And two, don't you have a puppy to entertain? I'm sure you don't need me hanging off you every other day."

My friend put his hands up in soft surrender, chuckling softly. Why is his mere presence annoying me? "Don't get so sensitive Genesis. Really. I was just teasing you. Besides, I only came to see if you wanted to head out of town to de Sol today for some beach fun. Ya know, if you weren't too busy."

The smug grin again. Why is that pissing me off more and more.

"Why invite me? You have Zack to take you. Besides, it's too hot for the beach…"

"Why are you bringing up Zack in this conversation? Zack has nothing to do with what I want to do with my friend."

What's that, Angeal? Are you getting angry? Why do I want to push you more?

"I'm bringing him up because de Sol is more of a resort town that just another beach front. It'd be more appropriate to go with Zack than with your friend. Or is the puppy humping on another man's leg again?"

"Don't you talk about Zack like that! I won't allow it."

"Why? It's the truth! I don't agree with the kind of relationship you and Zack have. An open relationship? What a joke! A relationship is supposed to have boundaries and respects between the people. What kind of partner is Zack if he's not even satisfied with being with you? He doesn't love you; you're just another leg to him, I bet."

"What the hell do you know about relationships and love? You hardly knew what love meant until you were head over heels with the biggest bastard on the planet. Me and Zack trust each other enough to know that we can spread out and still come home to each other, look each other in the eyes and say 'I love you'. When's the last time you told Sephiroth you loved him? Has he told you that he's loved you? I don't want to hear another word about me and Zack, you fucking got it!?"

The anger in my friend's eyes is so potent; I nearly take a step back after what I've said… and what he's shouted. Where did that even come from? Have I always thought that in the back of my head? It must be the heat.

Is this the protective side of love? Is this the side of love that can cause a person to hurt another? To curse another? To murder another? The most horrid crimes of the world were done out of love. Have I entered into something too dangerous?

Of course not… but… god… it's so sticky in this living room all of a sudden. I'm sweating bullets. Water dampens Angel's white wife-beater, his face twisted in complete anger. I can't remember having ever seen the man look so unhappy. But… for some reason… I'm satisfied.

"Don't yell at him just because he has something that you still want."

Looking over my shoulder, my throat nearly collapses upon seeing Sephiroth… naked. And out in the open with no care in the world. He gives Angeal a taunting look as he walks over to me, arm wrapping around me waist.

I can see the disgust of a lack of respect from Angeal. His face looks away and downward, his fists shaking noticeably. Is Sephiroth right? Does Angeal still have feeling for Sephiroth? Or is Sephiroth simply trying to shoo him out of the house. The sudden rush of betrayal and spite I feel towards Angeal for the possibility of him being angry towards me because Sephiroth's with me is…

…overwhelming. I do something I would never find myself doing in a thousand years.  
I pick my lover over my friend's word.

"You have no right to look down upon me because your relationship's dysfunctional. I might be new to love, but I know love can't happen between two horny dogs." I scoff while resting a hand on Sephiroth's bare chest.

Immediately, Angeal straightened up, his composure recognizable again. He stares us down the same as I've seen him stare down an enemy… or a monster in combat. "I'll see myself out."

And then he was gone. The door never sounded to loud… yet so eerily silent when closing before.

"A-ah!" Those arms held me closer as moist lips snuck about my neck. "Now that he's gone, time to pick up where we started."

"Y-yes, of course."

My body went underneath Sephiroth's skillful touch and there was nothing my mind could do but go along with it. My mind was somewhere else the whole time, but that didn't seem to stop Sephiroth that afternoon after Angeal left. I must have been in a daze throughout the whole thing, but by the time I came back to reality, I was in bed by myself and there was a gentle –_pitterpatter_- against my room's window.

A storm? No… a soft summer drizzle. It didn't call for rain…

"Sephiroth?"

Moving out of bed was out of the question, I was sore all over. But my soft call had managed to catch the SOLDIER ears of the silver-haired man, for he came into the room with a doughnut in his mouth.

Why does that hit a pang in my chest?

"You alright, Gen?" He murmured, sitting down on the bed, doughnut now in his hand.

I didn't answer his question. I merely stared at that doughnut. After a while, Sephiroth chuckled and offered it to me. "Here. You hungry?"

I reached out for it, examining the partly eaten food. It was my favorite kind, glazed with chocolate.

For some reason simply seeing that doughnut caused tears to drizzle down my face and I ate the doughnut as if I was famished, licking my fingers erratically.

Sephiroth stood and told me he was going to get more for me if I was that hungry. He seemed alarmed by my crying and wanted to make me feel better. However, I doubt the number of doughnuts he brings me will fill up the new hole that's developed in my heart.

It starts to rain harder outside.


	10. Bros Before Hoes II

Once again, I apologize for the heavy delay to this chapter. College is not the nicest time consumer.  
**edit: I apologize for the sloppiness! I've edited this chapter so the typos should be limited to near zero.**

* * *

Bros Before Hoes II

_Genesis POV_

The last few weeks… have been what most people would like to say "a mixed bag". I simply take each day like a handful of nails…

The mornings are wonderful at least. Waking up besides a sleeping, sometimes drooling, Sephiroth is enough to get me on my highest of horses. However, it's when I get to work that the horse is shot and I'm pushed back on my ass to face a horrible truth. Angeal no longer speaks to me.

I hardly get a glimpse of him anymore, as if he's completely changed his route around the Shinra building in order to avoid me all together. And it's not as if he isn't here, Lazard would have sent an e-mail to all 1st Class SOLDIERs as to the where-a-bouts of the strong-faced man. He was here… but he wasn't to me.

He doesn't answer my emails.  
He doesn't pick up his cell phone nor house phone (blasted caller ID!).

Even when I worked up the courage to visit his modest apartment in Sector 8 last week, I'm either greeted by Zackary, who states that Angeal isn't there, or by complete silence.

Have I really just destroyed our friendship? A lifetime friendship torn because of one man? I can't help but cringe at the thought of breaking one of my own worth-wild philosophies. Friends are far more precious than any lover, husband, wife, or one-night stand that ever comes my way. Even Sephiroth…

Sephiroth…

Come to think of it, I haven't seen him today. Yes, he's been there with me for the past weeks that I haven't come across Angeal. He's been… so wonderful to me that it's borderline creepy. I've never seen Sephiroth act so sincerely towards anyone else in his life. Even his method of sex has toned down and he sometimes he simply kisses me for minutes upon minutes upon the hour.

I might get cavities on my heart.

I know that he's softened his attitude when around me in order to make me feel better. He's doing everything he can to make sure that I don't cry or frown nor sigh. It's as if whenever my eyes become the least bit glassy, he's been struck by the largest, most violent lightening bolt in all of the world and he must curve the pain between us both.

But today, I don't see Sephiroth either. He was acting rather peculiar this morning when we woke up. In stead of molesting me awake, he simply held me close that morning and whispered:

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

What woe I must be putting Sephiroth through because of my own actions. I didn't expect him to respond so… negatively to my sadness. And not negatively in a bad way; more in the way of 'I'll do anything for you if you'll just cheer the fuck up already'. Ya know, that type of thing.

Oh dear… the mental image of me as a crying baby and Sephiroth shaking a rattle in front of my face is stuck…

In any case, the fact that both Sephiroth and Angeal haven't spoken to me all day is just one more distraction here at the Shinra building. And it's really not the best time to do so. The President is bringing the Wutai chief into his building today to talk on negotiations to drain mako from their village. Being the tree-huggers that they are, the Wutai chief has shut down the President's requests time and time again. Those two have been butting heads for a long time and their troops (as well as our troops) have been sent to stand-by locations just in case this meeting does not go well.

In-between walks about the Shinra building to make sure Wutai scouts are stationed within the confines of our headquarters and worrying about Sephiroth and Angeal, I can hardly concentrate long enough to make reasonable decisions. Or so I can imagine… spotting Wutai troops doesn't take that much concentration… not for someone of _my_ prestige anyway.

"What do you want?"

"Just a moment of your time. Care to spare?"

"Depends. Must be something that you give a damn about so it must be important…"

What's this? Do my inhumanly perfect ears deceive me? That can't be… but… my ears are never wrong. Ceasing my oh-so important task of scouting the building, I use my infamous sneaking technique to silently approach a nearby conference room in which the door was locked. However, I can hear through any door as if said door didn't exist. Pretending as if I was guarding, I ease dropped to my desire.

I had the right… this was Sephiroth and Angeal talking and I have a right to know what they've been doing...

…without me…  
…all day long probably…  
…bastards.

"You're being awfully pushy about this."

"There's no other opinion I can think of. Genesis has been completely unbearable these past few days. You're my ticket to better days."

"Should I be flattered?"

"Actually, you should."

Eh? What are they talking about… they… they better not be talking about what I fear they are! I have half a mind to go in there right now and demand an explanation! How dare Angeal leave me high and dry –even though I… kinda deserved it after what I said to him -

"Don't get near me!"  
"Angeal…"  
"I swear to the gods, Sephiroth!"

"Does my presence intimidate you that much? What haven't you seen of me that you're frightened of?"

"S-shut up…!"

What? Are they? I press my ear harder against the door, but all my perfect ears can hear is silence. Do they know someone's listening? Or are they being purposefully quiet? And why did Angeal stutter? He never stutters… unless… **no**.

Both of them are traitors. Traitors to me.

I want _nothing _to do with either of them!

I can hardly hear my angry footsteps back to my position near the President's office because of the rambling. ranting thoughts going on in my head. They had to have been having sex! Had to… it's the only time Angeal stutters… the only time and no other!

H-how could they do that to me! How could Sephiroth do that to me? After sticking up for me –wrongly probably- against my friend and he goes right back to him! All he cares about his what his eyes and dick can get a hold of. I should have known better; I was the fool.

"I'm going home…"

_Fuck the President  
Fuck Wutai_

Being at home right now, alone and away from the two biggest bastards on earth, is better than uselessly guarding two stubborn fools, one fatter than the other…

-I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to wash clothes. Sephiroth had taken up doing the house chores while I was in my little funk over Angeal. He really did keep this place spotless, probably for **himself **and not on _my _part. But then again, he did wash my clothes too-

-probably so he'd have a nice-smelling partner.

And why am I doing laundry at nine at night, for that matter? I guess… because it reminds me of him. Both of them, actually…

As I lay down on my comfortable couch after finishing the fifth load of clothes, I can't help but ponder as to what I'd been doing these past hours. After stalking out of Shinra HQ, I can't recall much. Did I cry? Did I scream? Did I destroy anything?

…

…

…nope, the house still looks fine.

Maybe I should go to a doctor if I can't even vividly remember what I did between a seven hour period. All I can recall is… is the sound of Angeal's voice in the kitchen, washing his hands and Sephiroth's voice in the living room with the faint echo of cards being shuffled on the table. I could hear Angeal talking, but unable to remember what he said, but whatever it was made Sephiroth grin and laugh over in my direction.

Angeal came back from the kitchen with a plate of doughnuts and sat them on the table while Sephiroth pours some water for Angeal, some liquor for himself, and tea for me. I remember then looking at me contently, Sephiroth tapping the deck of cards in his hand, eager to start. I can't remember what I did, nor can I remember past that point.

Did that even happen? Or is it something my mako-infused mind conjured up in order to calm me down from my swirl of anger? Or perhaps it was a vision of what I wish for. Do I wish for peace and calm between my best friend and my lover? Do I just want us all to be happy and friendly towards each other? Is that even a possibility any longer with the two of them having an affair behind my back? I guess my brain can always dream.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Damnitittahell-!" the loud knock on the door horribly startled me and I found myself rushing to the door without checking to see who it was first.

"Thank goodness you answered."

I wish I had checked first… then I wouldn't have answered.

"You're the last person I want to see right now, Angeal."

**SLAM**!

"What the-?" I can hear my so called friend's exclamation through the apartment door. I press my back against the door, as if expecting him to kick the door in. However, all I hear is a gentle sigh. I can feel him press a bit of his body against the door, as if set on staying where he is.

"Am I going to have to talk to you through the door?"

I don't reply.

"Genesis, I know you're right there. If you're going to act like this—"

"I have every right to act like this!" Damn it! I didn't want to say anything, but my continuously rattling brain seems to want answers from Angeal. My heart wishes not to be hurt by this man, my supposed friend, however, and the result of this clash is the vulgar blurting of my emotions.

"And why is that? What have I done to deserve this treatment?"

"You should damn well know, you two-timing bastard! You hypocritical horn-dog! You… not best-friend-person!"

"W-what?"

"How dare you…? How could you?"

"Genesis, what did I do wrong?"

Does he think me an idiot? Does he dare to stand there outside my apartment and demand that I EXPLAIN the folly of the circumstances here? Do I have subject myself so that this idiot may understand what I mean by 'wrong'? Unfortunately, that seems like the case…

Opening my door the tiniest of bits, I muster the physical control to not punch Angeal's face in while I tell him _exactly_ what wrong he's committed.

"How can you stand there and look me in the eyes after avoiding me like the plague? And not only that, but daring to… daring to start an affair with Sephiroth!"

"Gen—"

"Oh he'll get an earful of this too, that fucking bitch, daring to sleep with other men while committed to me? Am I not good enough, because by all high standards, I damn well am!"

"Geeeen—"

"And you! That dog Zack of yours must be rubbing off on you for you to DARE come to Sephiroth for your sexual needs like a hound limping back to the master who abused him. Sephiroth is mine, not yours!"

"Genesis, shut the hell up for TEN minutes!"

I flinch; whenever Angeal's curses, it's for a good reason and I instinctively bend to his will.

"Listen to yourself; you sound like a babbling woman. And I tend to give you more credit than that, Genesis." Angeal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

What! How dare he compare me to—

"Especially since you're absolute false. I would never touch Sephiroth again after what happened between us and especially after you took sides with him. Of course I'd avoid you; you obviously don't need me anymore. Why should I engage with you after… humiliating me like you did?"

Yes… that's right. Angeal must have felt completely demeaned that day. It's no wonder that he didn't want to speak to me. And Sephiroth for that matter. B-but—!

"T-that doesn't explain why I heard you two behind closed locked doors this afternoon! If you didn't want to speak to us that badly, then why were you talking with him?"

"It's not like I did so voluntarily."

"W-what? So Sephiroth forced you to have sex with him?"

"Genesis! We. Did. Not. Have. Sex. Get it through you mind. I didn't even want to be within the same section of Shinra as the two of you, and I'm still mad at you, for that matter. But that bastard pushed me into that room and locked the door."

R-really…?

"In his own little Sephiroth Crescent way, he basically pleaded with me to make amends with you because you've been so miserable since that argument. I still didn't want to be there, but he kept me in that room until I eventually promised that I would come here and talk with you."

Sephiroth did that for me? He _humbled _himself for me?

"He even apologized. He looked really… desperate and disgusted. As if _he _wanted to be the one to fix your depression problem, and coming to me for help was like a blow to his pride and ego as your lover. Makes no difference to me; as long as I'm away from him."

Sephiroth _talked _to Angeal for me…? He was selfless for _me_?

"So Genesis… you going to let me in or am I going to have to continue to—"  
"I'm sorry…"  
"…eh?"

I smile a soft smile and open the door a tiny bit more.

"I said that I'm sorry, Angeal. What I did to you was… inhumane. You're my friend and you come before my lover and I lost sight of that just because I was grumpy that day- no… no there is no excuse Angeal. Please, forgive me."

My friend looks marbleized by my apology and simply stands there at the door, staring at me as if I've revealed the secret to life. It's… cute to see a surprised Angeal, especially from a man whom doesn't wear his emotions on his masculine arms at all. After a while, the marbleized Angeal shook from its foundations and a smile grew upon his chiseled face, causing his cheeks to thin his eyes.

He always has a stunning smile. How could I possibly completely trade in my beloved friend Angeal for Sephiroth? I love him for reuniting me with my beloved friend and giving me this chance to apologize, but as I watch Angeal enter my home only to ask if I'd like to go out for doughnuts, I'm reminded that if I had to trade everything in except for one aspect of my life, I'd keep my precious Angeal Hewley despite my love for Sephiroth.

Why? I can not say, but… I just feel as if friends are simply a bit more important than any love I find on this earth. But... I still would like that daydream I had that afternoon to come true. Maybe I'll tell Angeal about it.

"Come on Genesis. The doughnut shop will close in a few hours."

"Oh yeah! Let me just put on my shoes."  
"And some pants maybe?"  
"Yes, that would be smart, wouldn't it?"  
"Heh, yeah."

I hope they have chocolate glazed.


	11. Foursome

Enjoy this Holiday Special from me to you.  
_Special Holiday Warning_: Potentially (Misleading) Phallic Dialogue.

* * *

Foursome_  
Genesis POV  


* * *

_

"W-wait. What?"

"You do know what you're asking of us, Angeal."

"Yes, I am."

"While knowing how much I despise him?"

"That's part of the appeal."

"And how much I thoroughly hate the thought of Genesis sleeping with anyone else other than myself?"

"That's also part of the appeal."

"Is Zack just crazy, stupid, or num to possible dangers around him?"

"It might be a combination of all of the above."

In union, my devilishly handsome partner, Sephiroth, and I looked at each other with disbelief as to what was being proposed to us. Angeal, my grand friend, was asking if the dog, Zack, and himself could participate in group fornication with us. Now… if it were just Angeal, I would jump, hop, scream, and flail at the opportunity for my day dream to come true.

Given, the daydream I had those months ago of us playing cards, drinking, and eating doughnuts was a lot more innocent than a threesome… but it would be as close as I could get to the real thing. However, the fact that Zack had proposed it left a sour, brittle, grimy, and overall (excuse my French) shitty taste in my mouth. And judging by the look of my beloved partner, Sephiroth was as eager for this as he would be running ten miles naked in the freezing cold Midgar weather outside.

"Not a chance, Angeal. I won't allow it."

"Come now, Sephiroth. Don't be brash. In fact, you might even like it. Watching your significant other with someone else strengthens emotional bounds."

"I can only image where you retained that information, my dear friend."

"It comes from first-hand experience."

"Angeal! How vulgar!"

"Heh, look who's talking, Genesis, love."

"I-I just don't expect him to say such things."

"I'm not as innocent as you like me to be."

"Yes, especially with that runt dog of yours being your lover."

"Easy Genesis."

"You two should come to like what I'm offering. Genesis, you might enjoy dominating my little puppy. Your ego would definitely be stroked. And you Sephiroth; your possessive nature would **definitely** be stroked from this experience."

"Amongst other things…"

"Sephiroth, you're not actually considering this offer! I'm not even letting it get a second thought. I'm NOT playing with you and that mongrel!"

"Well, wait a minute, Genesis… let's… think about it for a moment."

"NO. I'm not, Sephiroth."

"Please, Gen? I mean… I already promised Zack that this would be his one and only Christmas gift from me this year."

"Well, it's not my fault that Zack's not only a dog, but a spoiled one."

"Very spoiled, indeed."

"Hey, that's what you do for your one and only. When you're in love, you want to make that person feel as special as they can possibly feel."

"Eeeeeh… you sure, Angeal? Because I've never once spoiled Genesis."

"That's a lie, _General_. I specifically remember Genesis telling me all about your frequent trips to Midgar Doughnutary in order to pacify him when he was going through his PMS episode only a few months ago."

"…that's a time in my life I'd like to forget."

"… and a point in my demeanor that I'd like to forgo."

"Too bad. The image of a gentler, more human Sephiroth is forever in my mind's eye."

"…great…"

I laugh at this conversation, slightly distracted by main point.

"So?"

"So what, Angeal?"

"Foursome?"

"I said NO!"

"And I'm saying give us a day or two, Angeal… let me… persuade him."

"The only thing you'll see being persuaded is my stylish leather boots plowing into your face, Sephiroth!"

"Gen, that didn't even make sense. You're just being flustered now."

"I have every damn right to be. I'm not sharing sexual space with a mongrel that's probably been with more men than a rat has fleas!"

"…watch it Genesis."

"I'm sorry, but don't you get my point?"

"I understand, my friend, but being a sexual deviant doesn't make you a bad person. It's how you go about it that does. You went from person to person without regards to their feelings. Zack goes from person to person that he knows has the same sexual appetite, not _completely_ random strangers to which he knows nothing about."

I'm speechless.

"Genesis, you don't have to make a decision right away, love."

"He's right. I'll come back tomorrow and see how you're feeling about it. When you've had time to think."

"I've alright thoug—"

"Thank you, Angeal."

"No problem. See ya tomorrow and Happy Holidays."

"…"

"Don't give me that look."

"You deserve it! I can't believe that we're actually going to _think_ about having any form of sexual conduct with Zack Fair. I refuse to even blow a kiss in that humping dog's direction."

"And I'd rather you not blow kisses to anyone besides myself, but… it's for Angeal."

"And since when have you cared about what Angeal's wanted? I think the more delinquent side of your mind is affecting your better judgment."

"Whatever that means, Genesis. I think your pride and unnecessary spite for Zack Fair is what's affecting your ability to be a bit more… wild with your sexuality."

"Excuse me if I've developed a tiny attachment to my definition of sex, which is to exchange bodily fluid with the one you care for most."

"Last I checked, the Gaia dictionary has the definition of sex as bodily intercourse between two humans/animals/etc, most specifically used in describing the human action. It says nothing about love."

"… mister fucking genius."

"Now now, there's no need to use bad language. It doesn't suit you. Sex has nothing to do with love and all to do with feeling… _amazing_. Your definition of sex fits more to the definition of 'making love', which I wholeheartedly agree with."

"I doubt Zack Fair could satisfy me the way you can, love."

"Heh, I'm glad that I don't disappoint your high expectations."

"**Very** high expectations."

"Mmmm... how high, my love?"

"Let's see… as high as you can get in bed, Sephiroth."

"That's pretty high… or are we simply talking about length… or also width?"

"Use your imagination, dear."

"Mmm, you've got pretty **large** expectations then."

"You have _no_ idea, Sephy."

"Hehe, now I've got you talking like someone who'll go for a foursome."

"E-eh…!? WHAT?! NO NO NO!! And no again!"

"…almost had him…"

"Sephiroth!"

"What? I have my tactics of persuasion."

"And I just told you not too long ago that there won't BE any persuasion going on. I'm not sleeping with Zack Fair."

"So you'd have a threesome?"

"I-i! …w-wait, w-what?"

"If Zack wasn't in the picture, would you lay with Angeal?"

"That's not fair."

"Why not? Do you think that I take you sleeping with your close best friend lightly? Or perhaps you've always fantasized about it and Zack ruins your pictures."

"No…"

"Then what's the problem? What's the real reason you won't have the foursome?"

It takes me exactly four hours to explain my innocent fantasy. My surprisingly innocent fantasy of the three of us sitting together, drinking beverages, playing poker, and simply having fun. Zack was not in this picture by default because of the sore spot I still felt inside of how much Zack reminded me of my past self, no matter how much Angeal tried to sugar coat it. I sat there next to Sephiroth, the sun slowly disappearing behind us from the bay window.

And Sephiroth sat there, his intense eyes focused on me and me alone. I felt special yet intimidated at the same time, but knew that he was listening to my every word, as ungracefully scrambled as they became at times. By the time night washed over Midgar's glittering city, I was, to say the least, burnt out, and Sephiroth, still ready to take in more information if necessary.

"And… that's it."

"So in otherwords, you're annoyed by Zack."

"I… suppose that's the more simple way to put things."

"Heh, typical of you to overcomplicate small matters."

"…they're large to me…"

"Sorry. Please, don't make that face, I apologize."

I sigh. "No, that's alright. But you get my point, right?"

"Yes, I do. You don't want to have sex with someone who annoys you while between you, myself, and Angeal, you're comfortable. To think that the sexual deviant Genesis Rhapsodos—"

"**Don't** say that…"

"Genesis…"

"I have NEVER had group sex, ever. So don't say things you know nothing about Sephiroth. Knowing I'm trying to put such things behind me and you continue to bring them up. It's… it's disrespectful!"

"…I apologize."

"…"

"We don't have to do this if you're completely uncomfortable with it."

His arms wrapped around my body as I continued to say nothing.

"We aren't obligated to please Zack because Angeal made a promise."

"…but…"

"But?"

"He's my friend and he asked for a favor."

"Friends don't ask friends to do things they're not comfortable with. If you explain to him what you have explained to me tomorrow, then you no longer have any obligations."

"It's simple, yes, but…"

"But?"

"…"

"Just say it, Genesis."

"Zack's happiness is Angeal's happiness. And if—"

"—you don't do this, Angeal won't be happy."

"…"

"Genesis, stop second guessing yourself."

"But Seph—"

"No. Zack's little fantasy is not Angeal's highest priority if it caused you discomfort. Besides, don't the two of you have some stupid little phrase together… eh, what was it again?"

I smile. Sephiroth remembered: 'Bros before hoes'.

"Well, whatever that phrase was, it means that no matter what, he will never compromise you for the sake of his loved one, and I believe you'd do the same if it was between you, me, and him."

"Yes, I would."

"So? You'll talk to him when he comes back tomorrow?"

"Yes, definitely. Thank you, Sephiroth; I misjudged you."

"Mmm? In what?"

"For once, I see that I'm priority before you coc—"

"—Wow, is it 'foul-mouth Genesis' day?"

I chuckle. My beloved is fun to irritate, but so patient with me. I thank the Fates for him. Heh, look at me, thanking a higher power. How far I've come from what I was before.

* * *

"Aaah…"

"Don't be such a whinner, Zack."

"B-but you're all over me… g-give me space to breath, Genesis."

"You asked for this."

"B-but not like this. Aaah! It hurts! Angeal, he's trying to kill me!"

"Genesis, don't be so harsh with him… I still want a turn."

"Alright. I'll move slowly next time so you won't wear out."

"Oh thank you. Geez, Sephiroth wasn't this rough with me."

"That's because I'm… well…"

"He sucks at Twister."

"Genesis!"

"Haha— oomph! Curses, I slipped! T-that doesn't count, Angeal!"

"Yeah it does. Your knee touched the mat. Zack wins again."

"Yes! Your turn now, Angeal. Hehehe."

"I-I..."

"Oh what's this, friend? You were just aching for a turn a few minutes ago and now you're backing out. You said that you were the best Twister player in Midgar, go prove it."

"Yes, I'd rather like to see Angeal's face glowing red while his partner purposefully rubs against him to distract him."

"General! How did you know that I use that tactic?"

"Oh, it just seemed like something you'd do, Fair."

"I would have won… if I hadn't laughed…"

"Sure Genesis. Now shut up and come sit on my lap; you'll be spinning the board this time. _Make sure to cheat_; I want to see Zack work his magic."

"Sephiroth!"

I laughed despite myself. I've never had so much fun with this many people before. Even after Zack won again –thanks to Sephiroth 'helping me' spin the board- and started to make out with his precious 'babe', I felt nothing but mirth in my soul. I saw my best friend happy with the man he loved playful indulging Zack in front of us despite the bashfulness he felt.

As their passion intensified, Sephiroth surprised me; he slid me from his lap and stood, lightly kicking the two of them with his socked foot.

"Get a room; there's one right down the hall of our own."

"Awww. Why don't you join us, General? I **know** you want to."

"A-aaah… Zack… don't grind into me like that."

"Zack!"

"Alright alright. Guess I can sway you. Come on, Angeal, let's… continue this elsewhere so Genesis' doesn't start to have a nosebleed."

"Zack!!"

"Ooookay!"

And Zack was gone, intimidated by Sephiroth's louder bark, leaving Angeal to slowly sit up and gather his strength. I never knew that he was so sensitive… or perhaps it was the fact that he had been in front of me and Sephiroth.

I give him an understanding smile when he avoids eye contact with us.

"Good night friend."

"Good night, to you too, Genesis."

He stood strongly, nodding towards Sephiroth and walked calmly to the guest room. I released a breath in my chest I didn't know I was holding, and my love chuckled at my extremely more relaxed demeanor.

"Let's get to bed ourselves, Genesis; it's getting late and we can clean up everything later."

"Not that there's much to clean up… I didn't know that three men could put away five dozens of doughnuts, a case of sake, and two packs of beer in one night… and still be coherent…"

"Did it fit your daydream?"

"Yeah… yeah it did… thank you Sephiroth."

"It's what I'm here for; to make you happy."

"I'll find something to make it up to you."

"No need; your smile is my reward."

"Ack!"

"W-what?"

"Your… utter sappiness is making me sick! Give me the pompous Sephiroth back; he's hotter!"

"Hmph; you better absorb this 'sappy Sephiroth' now because I won't be like this for a long while after that statement."

"Ha ha, I kid, I kid, love. I'm just swooned that's all. I'm not used to you being so…"

"What? So what?"

"Verbally kind and considerate."

"Oh gods. Let's go to bed. The pompous asshole wants to sleep now."

"Sephiroth! Come on, don't be like that!"

"Can't hear you."

As I follow him into our bedroom, I can feel my cheeks up to my eyes, unable to stop smiling. And by the look of Sephiroth's face when he looked over his shoulder, those jade eyes sparkling with the same mirth that I knew were in mine, I knew… that what happened tonight was real.

I just ate horribly fattening, yet sinfully delicious, food, drank liquor, and played party games along with three other men. My daydream of Angeal, Sephiroth, and myself all together as friends came true despite Zack Fair being there.

I shall mark this as a milestone as the most innocent night of my life.  
But I do ponder…  
Isn't it still technically a foursome since we're still in the same house…?

* * *

I played around with dialogue in this chapter, experimenting in giving personality through speech only. Tell me how I did~


	12. Foreshadowing

_Foreshadowing_  
Genesis POV

* * *

And I know I've said this about other moments, but this is somehow different, I can feel it.

"Genesis, come here."

Maybe it's his posture, more perfect and posed than usual. Or his choice of clothing tonight, which consist of nothing but a simple dark green T-shirt and form fitting jeans. Or perhaps it's the sappy background; moonlit night, no stars, city lights twinkling, fireworks popping in the sky. Or maybe it is because it's Eve Day, the day that everyone in Midgar celebrates yet another year of existence. Symbolism leaks from this moments…

No… it has to be his eyes. Those eyes, those Jaded cat eyes, which look upon me with a different tint this evening. A different aura than that of the pompous, self-assured man surrounds my partner tonight. It's less certain, almost troubled, as if things won't go according to plan.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming onto the balcony?" he murmured, pushing a lock of silver behind his ears. Yes, he was definitely worried about something, but hiding it the best he could.

I note one hand sternly in his pockets.

"Alright." Effected by this potentially life changing event I sense, I pull at my brown turtleneck sweater and walk forward, chilled by the evening air. A sudden firework blast slightly startes me, causing Sephiroth to chuckle. Alright, at least he isn't completely nervous.

"Don't get flustered now; I haven't even told you want I wanted to say."

"Well, go on." I huff, arms crossed, but all attention on him.

"Genesis, you know that your scheduled to go to Wutai this upcoming month, right?"

Yes I know that. I'd like to forget that right now, but obviously it was part of Sephiroth's point. I nodded silently. Sephiroth's mouth parts but nothing passes through, instead his free hand raising up, scratching through his hair.

"How do I put this?"

"I'm a SOLDIER, Sephiroth. I can handle myself out there."

"That's not it. I just sense that when you leave. You… you might not come back."

I smile sadly at my love. His face is saddened, distracted, like a child after waking from a horrible dream. I walk closer to him, resting my hands upon his shoulders.

"I'm not going to leave you, Sephy. I'll be back before you know it, I'm too good a SOLDIER to be killed in action."

"That's not it…"

Wow, this _is _serious!  
...He didn't say anything about me calling him 'Sephy'.

"Sephiroth?"

He looks back into my eyes, Jades shimmering with emotion that can no longer be held back. He leans down, pressing our foreheads together as his arms wrap around my body. I don't resist and sigh shamelessly, closing my eyes in a flutter.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Please, Genesis, wear this."

That previously noted hand in his pocket lifted upward to reveal a gorgeous wooden box meant to hold jewelry. N-noooo! I instantly back up, my cheeks hot with blush.

"Sephiroth, I-i-i-I don't think a ring is going to protect me in battle."

"Genesi—"

"I-I mean I'm NOT a woman, nor the kind of person to believe in marriage. I-i-I mean I'm JUST now getting the hang of this love thing. M-m-maybe we should think about this."

"Genesis…"

"I mean, I haven't even gotten YOU a ring. It's not fair for me to accept such a propo—"

"Goddamn it Genesis! It's not a ring! It's a blasted earring!"

Oh… well. I feel silly now. At least it wasn't a ring. That would have been too weird. I look down, clearing my throat to maybe loosen up the awkward mood I have created, taking the box from Sephiroth's outstretched hand. He, himself, looks flustered, but not from my previous unsophisticated moment. But perhaps from the action itself.

I open up the box, and it reveals a gorgeous single earring in a dangle fashion. It has a Gothic undertone to it that I revel in and I look at my partner with glitter in my eyes.

"Thank you, Sephiroth."

"J-just wear it."

I chuckle at his increasingly flustered demeanor, putting the box on the balcony table and taking out my left earring to slip on this new one. I pluck the earring with mirth, enjoying the weight it puts on my lobe. Turning around, I can see the complete relief in Sephiroth's eyes as he outstretches his hands, cradling my face.

"Wear it always. It'll give me some kind of reassurance that I will see you again."

I don't argue with Sephiroth: Something in his mind is telling him that I'll be in danger when I go to Wutai and I want to soothe my beloved's mind as much as possible. If wearing a simple gift will soften his worrying soul, then I shall do just that. I cup my hands over his, my body flushed with his excitedly.

"I'll never take it off. It's too fashionable to go without."

"Good." He whispers, moving closer and closer to my lips until I can no longer take it.

As cliché as this is, as we passionately kissed, another loud explosion of color lit up the sky and cheering was heard throughout the bustling city of Midgar. New Day was here, and with it, another year to look forward to. Like a toast to the new year, Sephiroth's lips are as sweet as the wine to which one would drink from. From this kiss, I shall toast to my resolution now:

No matter what happens to me in Wutai, I will come back to Sephiroth. Back to Angeal. Back to Midgar. Back to those that I **love** unconditionally.

_Nothing _will stop me, Genesis Rhapsodos, from coming back.

* * *

_**End: To be Continued in Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII  
**_

* * *

I'd like to thank just about everyone who's reviewed, will review in the future, and have favorite'd this story. I appreciate the patience of those who have been walking with Genesis, and with me, through this little adventure that I've had. (And if you're wondering, the earring that Sephiroth gives Genesis in this story is the earring that he's wearing in Crisis Core. I like making plot twist :3)

It was a joy writing this and I hope that you are stick with me through other POVs of other stories that I'm sure to be writing. Until then: Happy New Year, Peace and Safety, and all that sentimentality.


End file.
